Sanctuary
by winternightlullaby
Summary: She turned to the veil to avoid the demon. She can't erase the pleasure or the memories, but she will try to move on. "But you can never run from me."
1. The Demon

She turned to the veil to avoid the demon. She can't erase the kiss or the memories, but she will try to move on. "But you can never run from me."

**A/N**: Okay, so I had told someone that I would start this after 'House of Sin,' but I decided to start it now, but work on my other story so this will not get in the way. Please enjoy and review at the end!

* * *

Naminé kneeled before the altar, hands together in prayer. On her face was a calm smile, shining with the dim candles in the room.

"Naminé?" called out the voice of the priest. Naminé rose from her prayer and turned to see the face of Father Ansem, the kind man who took her under the wing of God. She bowed to him.

"Father Ansem. How are you this evening?" she asked him formally. Father Ansem, his orange eyes beaming, nodded his head.

"Well. And you? Have you adjusted well?" Naminé quickly nodded.

"Yes, Father!" Father Ansem smiled.

"That is a pleasure to hear. Please wash and join the other sisters for our evening meal." He bowed his head and walked away. Naminé headed to her room in the dorms. Her mind wandered to several weeks ago. She felt guilty of her actions before, enticed by a demon, losing her innocence, nearly brought to damnation. She was a foolish girl those weeks ago.

"_Run faster, Naminé! I can hold him off until you find sanctuary!" cried the girl helping her. Naminé was tired, but pure adrenaline was feeding her legs and allowing her to run through the dark dense forest. Branches cut her as she ran, the cold air biting her cheeks and lungs._

"_Naminé!" shouted the demon. She didn't dare look back._

"_Stay away!" she yelled back, not stopping. _

"_Return to Hell, you son of a bitch!"_

"_Fuck off, angel!" The sounds of magic crashing together sounded behind her._

"_Holy!"_

"_Flare!" Naminé ignored the sounds, even though she was worried about Kairi, the angel who showed her the truth about the boy who was actually a demon. She saw the cathedral only a couple hundred feet away and her legs moved with ferocity._

"_Gravity!" Someone shouted above her. Naminé was forced down into the grass, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air, trying to crawl towards the cathedral even though she felt like weights were strapped to her body. She saw the face of someone she thought was a friend, scowling at him._

"_Sora…" He easily walked in front of her, crouching down. He smiled, an attractive brunette with cobalt eyes and spiky hair._

"_Hey, Nami!" he greeted. He looked disgusted at the cathedral. "You weren't headed there, were you? If you go there, we'll never see you again." _

"_That's where I was going…" she hissed. He wagged his finger at her._

"_Bad Nami," he said, talking to her as if she were a child. "How do you think we're gonna feel if you do that? Don't be so selfish!"_

"_I don't care about how you or Roxas feel about it!" she shouted. _

"_Holy!" shouted a new voice. Sora was shot back by a stream of white magic. Gravity was lifted off and Naminé was brought to her feet by Father Ansem. Kairi, a red headed girl with blue eyes, angel wings and a pink dress, landed next to them._

"_An angel," said Father Ansem, staring at Kairi in awe. Sora scrambled to his feet when another demon emerged from the forest behind him. He had the same blue eyes like Sora's and spiky blond hair. But his eyes were changing into a dull red. Fearfully, Naminé held onto Father Ansem. His eyes went soft, reaching for her, but Father Ansem had placed a barrier around them._

"_She claimed sanctuary, Father," said Kairi, turning to Father Ansem._

"_The fuck?" shouted Sora. "No she didn't!" Kairi angrily whirled around._

"_She was thinking it! That counts!" she countered. _

"_It didn't come out of her mouth, therefore it doesn't," said the blond next to Sora. Kairi scoffed._

"_Since when did you care about the rules, Roxas?" she spat. Roxas glared at her._

"_Fuck off, Kairi. Give her to me!" Father Ansem didn't comply._

"_The mind has greater strength than the body. I will not allow you to take her," he said firmly. Roxas turned his glare to him._

"_You hypocrite…" he hissed. Naminé saw fangs protrude in his mouth._

"_I claim sanctuary!" she yelped. Roxas looked at her, the blue returning to his eyes and hurt glazing over._

"_Naminé…this angel and priest are tricking you! Claiming sanctuary bars you from everything you lived for!" he said, ripping through Father Ansem's barrier. Naminé screamed when he embraced her tightly._

"_You lied to me! You never told me you were a demon! You aren't even supposed to come near villages with the cathedral!" she shouted. Roxas growled._

"_Yes! I lied and I'm sorry! I was afraid that you would never speak to me again if I told you!" Kairi scoffed._

"_Well he's right about that." Roxas ignored her._

"_I love you, I want you! If you claim sanctuary, I might not see you again." Naminé wanted to love Roxas, but he was a sinner. He was a demon, rejected from God. Her family was very religious before they had died in a demon attack. If she fell in love with a demon, she was turning her back on everything they had taught her. Her fist balled beside her, glowing white. She shoved Roxas away, trying not to look at how heartbroken he was. _

"_Holy!"_

Naminé washed her hair in the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her. Several weeks in the sanctuary had strengthened her white magic. She was able to make barriers and heal, like the angel Kairi. The angel had approached her one day and warned her about Roxas. She was the one who forced Roxas to reveal his demon heritage by attacking him in front of Naminé. She had even told Naminé stories about how she once loved Sora, a banished angel who became a demon. She had almost had her wings taken away by God because she had nearly followed him.

Kairi also told her a story about a woman named Rinoa. Rinoa was a young sorceress who fell in love with a handsome man she met at a masquerade ball. But the human was a demon in disguise. Kairi had tried to help her reach sanctuary, but the demon killed Rinoa and dragged her soul to his realm because Kairi was weak. She didn't want it to happen again, getting stronger and meeting Naminé whose situation reminded her of Rinoa.

Naminé smiled, drying herself off. Kairi was a kind angel to her, she was very happy in the sanctuary. But she often worried about Roxas. She attacked him, but he was too hurt to hit her back. When she was watering the garden outside in the mornings, she saw Roxas standing as near as he could. It was too far to see his face. She was afraid that he was plotting something. Why wouldn't he? He was always the persistent one who pursued her when they met.

She joined the other sisters and Father Ansem in the dining hall where they were all seated. She took her seat beside Kairi, who was staying to ensure Naminé's safety. They bowed their heads in prayer, Father Ansem reciting the prayer, made the sign of the cross and began to eat.

"Naminé," whispered Kairi at the end of the meal. Naminé stacked dishes up in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kairi looked at her apologetically.

"I have to go back for a few days. Or a week and a half. You have to promise me you'll stay safe." Naminé smiled, hugging the angel.

"I will! Thank you for everything." Naminé escorted her outside, looking around to see Roxas nowhere in sight. That was very good. Kairi unleashed her wings and bid Naminé goodbye, disappearing in bursts of light. But before Naminé could go back inside, she grabbed and hauled into the forest. The scene changed from an open field to the trees so quickly that she didn't register where she was until she was pinned to a tree. She tried to scream, but was covered by a mouth. Roxas was kissing her, a hand massaging the spot between her legs. Feelings of lust were reawakened in her, moaning quietly in his ear.

"Roxas…ah…ah! S-stop!" she panted, trying to push him away. Her focus wasn't enough to unleash a Holy spell. Roxas groaned in her ear.

"I want to hear you moan." Her face was flushed, trying to keep her moans suppressed.

"Ah…mmm! N-no!" She squeaked when his hand hiked her dress up. Roxas smirked. His fingers rubbed her through her panties, watching her every move.

"Don't! Ah!" His fingers slid into her panties and touched her clit, sliding a finger slowly in her warmth.

"You can never feel this within your sanctuary. Come out of it, Naminé, you can't be safe in that place for long." His eyes turned red with lust and pride. "I can break these barriers at any time, like how I broke yours." His finger slid in deeper, eliciting a moan from her. He wanted to drag her back to his home, shackle her to his bed so she would never leave him. If he tainted her enough then she can never be seen as an innocent in the eyes of Heaven.

He thought about Rinoa, who was killed by a man he greatly respected. She was forever bound to him, but Roxas couldn't bring himself to kill Naminé. Squall killed Rinoa out of desperation because she was so close to sanctuary. That was fifty years ago. And since then, Squall has tried making it up to her. Kairi was spouting off nonsense about saving Naminé since she couldn't save Rinoa, but Naminé didn't need saving. He would never hurt her, that bitchy angel thought otherwise

But he turned his attention to Naminé, who was breathing heavily and had both fear and lust in her eyes. He didn't want fear in her eyes.

"Stop! Protega!" shouted Father Ansem, a barrier forcing Roxas away from her. Roxas put his hands up in surrender, but was smirking deviously.

"Okay, I give. For now." His eyes darted towards Naminé. "Let me tell you something, Naminé. I know about Rinoa, she was taken by an elite demon." He carefully watched her reaction, saw surprise and fear. "She's alive, in a sense." Relief.

"How can she be alive if she is in Hell?" hissed Father Ansem. Roxas smirked.

"If you're so curious, why don't I kill you and show you how?" He dodged the blizzard spell the priest shot at him. Naminé stayed put, worried about what he would do if she moved.

"You can hide in that sanctuary all you want, but I can tear that foundation as easily as a fire can burn a forest. You can try to depend on the angel to help you, but you can never run from me. I will find you and you will be mine." He disappeared. Naminé fell to the ground, trembling and sobbing. She was ashamed of how she felt, worried that she put her sisters and Father Ansem in jeopardy. Father Ansem casted a sleep spell to calm her, then used Aero to carry her back to the cathedral.

Roxas was greeted back in Hell by a chorus of screams and groans. He was engulfed in a bitter cold that could've chilled a human's bones. Yep, he was in Hell. More specifically, in the dungeons. He bee-lined it through the long hallway to find the room he wanted. Sora emerged from another room, grinning at him.

"Hey Roxas! Where are you going?" Roxas stopped.

"Where's Squall?" Sora scratched his head in confusion.

"You mean Leon?" Roxas crossed his arms over his chest impatiently.

"Squall," he said tightly. "He called himself Leon on earth, remember?" Sora beamed.

"Oh yeah! He's in his room." Roxas nodded and turned, but stopped in his tracks. Sora stared with innocent blue eyes.

"What?"

"That bitch they call an angel…she met Squall, didn't she?" Sora smiled fondly.

"Kairi? Mmm, my sexy angel…" He straightened up at Roxas's blank stare. "She mentioned it, saying she won't end up like Rinoa and said she could save her. Why?" Roxas shook his head, then started down to Squall's room.

Squall's door had a large carving of a lion. Chains surrounded the door, probably to keep Rinoa from escaping. Roxas threw a Firaga at the door.

"Squall! I need to talk to you!" The chains released, whipping back to the lock that kept the chains in place, almost hitting Roxas with its rust. The door opened with a creaky moan.

"Come in," called out the voice of the stronger demon. Roxas and Sora entered the room.

Squall's room was very large like a suite. The furnishings were crimson and ebony. The bed was king-sized according to his rank as an elite demon. The sheets were silky black and on them sat Rinoa, a beautiful woman with long raven hair and brown highlights. She was wrapped in a black robe and faced the wall, her back to them. Squall, a short haired brunette with blue eyes, was sitting on a sofa with his gunblade in his lap. He gestured for them to sit on the opposite couch.

"What's with the Firaga?" he asked. Roxas shrugged.

"Got lazy. I have a problem," he stated. Squall smirked.

"You can handle yourself, Roxas." He shook his head.

"No, not that kind of problem." Squall held up a hand to keep him from speaking.

"I heard from Cloud. You're in love with a human." Behind him, Rinoa twitched. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, but she claimed sanctuary because of that damn angel Kairi." Squall narrowed his eyes.

"That angel wasn't a hindrance for me." Rinoa twitched again. "Besides, human magic is weak compared to our black magic. You can tear down the Protega barrier easily once she leaves the cathedral to go shopping." Roxas sighed.

"But I can't kill Naminé. I understand your situation before, but Naminé's in sanctuary already."

"Then leave her be," said Rinoa suddenly, turning to them with cold eyes. Roxas twitched.

"Leave her be," she repeated more firmly. "She won't go with you unless you kill her. You don't want to do that, so what choice do you have? Just let her live." Roxas shook his head.

"I love her, Rinoa. We were fine until Kairi came." He spat her name out.

"Hey, I like Kairi!" argued Sora. Roxas waved his hand.

"I don't care. She's the reason why Naminé ran away from me."

"What if she didn't? Would you pretend to be human? You can't age," Rinoa shot back. Squall slanted a look at her.

"Rinoa," he said firmly. He casted Sleep on her, the woman slowly drifting to sleep on the bed. He turned back to Roxas.

"Look, this is the only advice I can give you. You have to take her away before she's gone. If she loves you and you feel the same, then the rules shouldn't matter. Heaven is full of hypocrites and rules, break one and you're not innocent anymore. Then they start making up bullshit because something was overlooked. I love Rinoa, I never wanted her to find out like this. I intended to tell her about our heritage, but Kairi went and told her and made me look like the bad guy. I hold out hope that one day Rinoa can forgive me for what happened fifty years ago, I think she's starting to warm up to me again." He looked wistfully at the sleeping girl on his bed.

"Do what you want, Roxas, but know this. Whatever bad you do, there is always something inside her that will love you. It may be a primal feeling, but it's still there."

"I want another way to make Naminé mine," said Roxas outside Squall's room. The chains returned to where they belonged on the door. Sora hummed.

"Did you think about corrupting her?" Roxas snorted.

"Yeah. That's the best plan I have so far. But there should be more options. What about you, Sora? How's operation: Make Kairi mine?" Sora gave him a toothy grin.

"Fine, actually. As a former angel, I know all about them. They're the protectors of the humans and Heaven, but allowing the deaths of humans or loving demons result in banishment. I let a human die, remember? Because he was an ass." Roxas narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't adding up.

"Rinoa died with Kairi watching her, didn't she? And she fell in love with you. Why weren't her wings taken away?" Sora dragged him to their room they shared.

"Easy! Kairi recommended sanctuary to Rinoa, but did not place her under her protection because she couldn't defend her from any of Squall's attacks. Therefore, it was a regular demon attack despite the presence of an angel. As for me, I never slept with her when I changed to a demon. If I did, her wings would've been torn clean off. Naminé is under Kairi's protection now, however. If Naminé is killed by a demon, Kairi failed her duties as a guardian angel. It's a win-win situation!" Roxas glared at him.

"I'm not killing Naminé." Sora sighed, then grinned.

"Say, Naminé's in the sanctuary, right?"

* * *

This was inspired after listening to a song about obsession! As I have stated before, I will **not** work on this story until 'House of Sin' is finished. Please review!

-winternightlullaby out

P.S.- Preview!

She smiled at him, vaguely thinking about the small date he offered. But behind her, someone was watching them intensely. 'How dare he touch her?' he raged, but smirked at the turn of events. He could use this man to his advantage.

"You don't know how foolish this is, Naminé. I already told you that you were mine," said Roxas, disappearing when Naminé turned to his direction.


	2. The Demon Hunter

**A/N: Hello!**

* * *

Weeks later during winter, Naminé was having breakfast with the other sisters. Father Ansem had proposed that Naminé accompany him to a neighboring village to cleanse and treat any villagers who needed their medical check-ups. Some desperately needed tending to because of farming accidents and demon attacks. Naminé was more than willing. She loved the cathedral, but felt cooped up within the stone walls and stained-glass windows. She was still young and the age came with the need for adventure.

But when Naminé was preparing to leave, Sister Aqua approached her. Out of respect, Naminé bowed to her.

"Sister Aqua! Have you come to see me off?" Aqua was a blue haired woman who usually had a no-nonsense attitude, but was a kind woman who took a liking to her when she first arrived. She looked concerned.

"Naminé, I wanted you to know…" She broke off, biting her lip as if afraid of the next words. But her lips firmed a confident line. "You can't be a sister to this cathedral."

Naminé's heart dropped. Was she going to be kicked out? She didn't want to leave, she loved the sisters and Father Ansem. And what would happen if she left? Aqua smiled.

"You are still in sanctuary, but to be a sister you must surrender your entire being to God. And I have been a part of this covenant since childhood and have seen many girls who still retain some sort of love for a man. You are still in love with whoever is giving you that blush." She tapped Naminé's cheek that was red. Naminé sighed. Roxas left a bigger mark than she thought.

"You are still our healer and will always be welcome to our doors. Bless the villages with healing and the prayers of God." Naminé embraced Aqua, thanking her profusely. The woman slowly put her arms around her, silently praying to God to keep Naminé safe. She had seen someone watch the poor girl from afar, it was her desire to keep her safe until the angel returned. Kairi was delayed into coming back and would arrive tomorrow morning.

* * *

Roxas was rarely a happy demon when he was away from Naminé. Too often he lashed out at lower demons, or yelled at Sora when the ex-angel was goofing around. He took out the long cigarette from his mouth and blew out a stream of smoke. The smoke snaked in the air like a dragon curling around its prey, just like how he intended for Naminé once he had her where he wanted.

"You're thinking about her again," said a female demon who sat in his living room. Her name was Xion, a short black haired demon who sought after Roxas even after they broke up long ago. He rolled his eyes.

"Get out, Xion." He wasn't in the mood for her pointless banter and flirting. He really didn't want her flirting period. She jutted her chin out.

"Then tell me why! Why is she so important? Because she's the first to deny you? You should be with a woman who loves you and is our race. Why are humans so special that demons can't be with you?" Roxas smirked.

"Are you jealous? I actually care about her. She cared for me. She would never leave me, but that angel bitch ruined everything. She could have been mine." Xion scoffed.

"She's not yours," she pointed out primly. "Because you aren't what she wants. She doesn't want a demon as a lover. She wants a human boy. So why can't you give demons another chance?" she asked huskily, edging closer to him on the couch. He almost burned her hand with the cigarette when she tried to reach for his knee.

"Because you aren't what I want. I prefer it that my lover chooses only me and doesn't jump around to other demons," he replied coldly. She glared at him, deciding to ignore his last comment.

"Whatever you say to make this right, she won't listen to you. All that love she had for you is gone, Roxas." She got up from the couch and stormed out. Roxas blew out smoke again, smirking as he thought about what happened in the forest those weeks ago.

"There is still love in her that she hasn't got rid of. I intend to make sure she knows it's still there."

* * *

Father Ansem stopped the caravan at trading village, often busy with its daily push of business and life. Naminé hopped out of the caravan and entered a large white tent where many people were awaiting healing. She saw a young female doctor using a Cure spell on a bleeding man, the wounds slowly disappearing.

"Aerith." The young doctor looked up from her work, smiling like an angel.

"Father Ansem!" She rose and bowed her head to him. Father Ansem bowed in return and rose.

"Let us treat and bless these villagers. I will also bless the villagers to keep off any demons." Aerith smiled, then looked behind him and saw Naminé.

"Who is this?" she asked kindly. Naminé blushed.

"This is Naminé, our new healer." She bowed to her.

"Hello, Ms. Aerith! I will do my best to assist you!" Aerith put her hands on her hips, smiling.

"Now that's the confidence I like to see in a girl! Let's get to work and help the villagers!"

For hours, Naminé's main job was healing cuts and wounds with her Cure spells. Father Ansem was off dousing the village in holy water to give the villagers a barrier. Over time however, Aerith looked a little pained, wincing as she moved about to tend to the other patients. Naminé quickly rose to support her.

"Ms. Aerith! Are you all right?" she asked, panicked. "You need to rest, you've been working for a while, haven't you?" Aerith smiled, sweating forming at her brow.

"Yes, but the patients need me. If I rest, they'll be in pain longer. And I can't drink a potion, our supplies are very scarce until the delivery arrives." She tried to rise, but Naminé firmly held her down.

"I can handle the patients. You need to rest. If you try to do more in your state, you'll collapse and you'll be a patient too." Aerith panted a bit, smiling wobbly.

"You are very kind. I'll go rest in my tent. I would like to be alone for a little bit. If you need more help, the Moogles are available." Moogles were plushy-like white creatures with puffball antennas who were said to be God's healers that helped whoever was in need. Some were from the cathedral. Aerith got up and walked out of the tent, then four Moogles flew into the tent when the flap was about to close.

"Ms. Naminé! We are here to help, kupo!" Naminé nodded and turned to a patient in need of healing.

* * *

Aerith trudged through the snow, her head heavy on her shoulders. Her breath could be seen in the icy weather, but the cold didn't affect her. She barely reached her tent, hand out to open the flap. It felt like she was lifting a boulder. Darkness clouded her vision, her breathing becoming more rapid as she tried to suck in air. Exhaustion took over and she fell into the tent, caught by strong arms. She jolted at the sudden contact.

"Aerith! Are you all right?" someone asked. She didn't register the voice.

"Fine. Rest." She was lifted up and placed on a comfy bed. She sighed, happy to be off her feet.

"The holy water is affecting you." She looked up and saw a blond man with blue eyes hovering above her. She gasped.

"Cloud! What are you doing here?" she asked quickly. Her head throbbed as punishment for reacting so fast, making her moan in pain. Cloud's hand rested on her head, soothing her.

"Checking up on you. I knew you would be curious about this girl Roxas likes." She smiled faintly.

"She's so sweet too. You should meet her." He growled in annoyance, shifting his hand to cure her.

"What I should do is murder that priest blessing this village. The holy water is grating on my nerves." She quickly shook her head.

"You don't mean that! What do you think the poor girl will do? She'll run back to sanctuary or fight you. Knowing you, you might kill her and Roxas will try to kill you." He rolled his eyes, finishing the spell and standing up.

"Roxas better know what he's doing. I don't want you getting hurt like this." Aerith sat up and cringed when he glared at her. "Lay. Back. Down."

As Naminé cleaned the cuts on a woman's arm, a Moogle she mostly interacted with at home flew up to her with his tiny batwings and an empty bottle between his stubs.

"Ms. Naminé, we're almost out of potions, kupo." Naminé closed her eyes, her nightmare coming true. Why were potions scarce when they were needed the most? She sighed deeply, thinking about the medical books she had read in the cathedral.

"I can make some. Please bring me the ingredients, Moona."

"Or you can use the ones the delivery boys brought." A new voice entered the tent. Naminé turned and saw a boy with silver hair and blue eyes enter. He had a strong build and looked at least two years older than her. He was very handsome, but that wasn't important. In his hands was a crate of potions. She sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God!" she said, taking the potions from him. He smirked and motioned for several other boys to carry in more crates of potions. The patients murmured in excitement.

"Thank you, mister…?" He held up a hand.

"Riku. Just Riku. I'm a demon hunter." She smiled.

"Thank you, Riku. My name is Naminé from the cathedral. May God bless you for your kindness." He almost blushed if not for the audience of patients and delivery boys.

"It wasn't a problem. We're always here to help. Please direct us to where we are needed." Before she could speak, Moona floated in between them.

"We need you everywhere, kupo! Someone needs to give potions and food and clothes and…" As Moona listed the services needed, Naminé watched Riku stare in confusion at him. Even the delivery boys stared.

"…And change bandages! Any questions, kupo?" The delivery boys were speechless, but Riku spoke up.

"What the _hell_ are you?" They erupted in laughter as the Moona shook his head angrily at him. "I'm joking. You heard him, guys! Get to work!" The boys dispersed, leaving Riku with Naminé. She shyly turned away and went back to her work.

"Is there something you need? I'm all yours to use," he added, winking at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Just hand each patient without serious damage a potion," she replied, her voice shaking. Riku smiled.

"Okay I'll get to it, Naminé," he said her name slowly, making her blush. What was he playing at? She peeked over her shoulder and saw his half-lidded eyes rest on her before she got spooked and turned away.

* * *

Roxas paced his room again, Sora in the room watching his friend moving about like a panther.

"Roxas, I'm getting dizzy looking at you! Stop moving!" he demanded, rubbing his temples. Roxas glared at him, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Well, sorry! Do you want me to get you some tea for that headache?" he mocked, a fake smile on his face. Sora went along with it.

"Why, yes!" Roxas's smile was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Fuck you." Sora sighed, adding more pressure to his temples to try to stop his pulsing head from bursting.

"Don't be such a bitch. Go out and do something! Holing yourself up in here won't do you or me any good." Roxas sighed, silently admitting to himself that he was right, not that he would tell him.

"Sorry. Have you seen Cloud?" Cloud had told him earlier that he would go out, which he would never say unless Roxas was a part of it. Sora frowned.

"Cloud? He went to the human realm. Apparently Aerith had some business to do there." Roxas's brow furrowed. He had told Aerith about Naminé, making the demon woman's eyes sparkle. Which meant only one thing. She was going to meet her.

"Aerith went to see Naminé. I'm leaving." He grabbed his long black coat. Sora hurried to follow him.

"Hold up! I'm bored too!"

* * *

Naminé wiped sweat off her forehead once she finished healing the last patient. The Moogles were all sitting and fanning themselves from exhaustion. Riku dropped a heavy crate filled with empty bottles of potions on a table.

"That's the last of the bottles. Good work!" Naminé smiled.

"Anything for the people." Moona entered the tent.

"Ms. Naminé! Father Ansem hasn't finished blessing the village. He said that once you are done healing, feel free to stock up or relax before we leave in the evening." Naminé looked outside, seeing that it was cloudy.

"It's only noon," said Riku conversationally. He took out a long sword that resembled a black and red batwing and began to clean it with a rag. Naminé immediately recognized it as Soul Eater, a Keyblade weapon used to kill demons. Her uncle had a sword like that before he died. But thinking about the death of her family tore her heart. He caught her staring and smiled, ready to talk about the weapon. She turned away and stood up.

"It's a beautiful snow day!" she cried, quickly leaving the tent when Riku tried to follow her. Moona quickly followed her with a white sketchpad and a box of colors.

She walked around the village with Moona in tow, sighing. She acted like a fool when she ran out like that. She should apologize later for leaving like a child with a bad tantrum.

"Ms. Naminé?" asked Moona. She quickly turned to him.

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking, Moona." Moona shook his head.

"Where do you want to go? I found a lake that's been frozen. It looks beautiful! You can draw it, kupo!" He handed her the sketchpad. He wanted her to draw it for him, was what he meant. Naminé smiled.

"Sure, take me to the lake!" Moona excitedly led her through the busy village, chatting on and on about how beautiful it was.

They reached the lake that was empty. No one was around because they were all running errands for their businesses. Even children had to stay indoors because they had to help their parents. Moona guided her under a large, shady tree. The view was beautiful. The forest was frosted in white snow with the air foggy with the mist.

"It's gorgeous," she sighed. Moona flew to the lake.

"I told you, kupo!" he shouted, his voice echoing. She giggled and pressed her back to the tree, taking a pencil and the sketchpad before beginning to draw. Moona danced in the background, flying and making shapes in the air as he waited for her to finish. Impatient, he flew down to watch her draw, squealing as he saw the scenery on paper. In the midst of drawing, she felt a presence sneak up behind her. Even Moona tensed and was ready for battle. Startled, she and Moona shot double Firagas behind them.

"Oh shit!" Riku cried, successfully blocking them with his Soul Eater. Naminé quickly became red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" she shouted. Riku didn't look affected by the spells as he smiled.

"It's all right. I shouldn't have scared you like that." She quickly decided to change the subject, hoping to save herself from further embarrassment.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, hoping not to have cut in too quickly. Riku grinned.

"What are you doing staring at a frozen lake and not ice skating?" he countered playfully. She blushed. She never ice skated before. Moona glared at him.

"Because she wants to draw, kupo!" Riku raised a brow.

"Right," he replied sarcastically. "Frozen lakes aren't meant for skating." She quickly cut in when she saw Moona ready to throw his strongest spell.

"I don't skate," she admitted. Riku's eyes widened.

"No? You can't?" He suddenly grinned. "I can teach you if you'd like." Moona growled.

"I can teach her, jerkface! Go away, kupo!" Riku smirked at the Moogle.

"What are you gonna do when she falls? Fly away so you don't get squished?" Moona's stubs glowed white. Naminé calmly placed her hand on him.

"Moona, be good. And Riku, please don't tease him if you want a Holy spell at you." Riku held his hands up in surrender.

"Sure thing! Let's skate!" His fist was glowing blue, swiping it at her legs. Ice blades formed on the bottom of her shoes, elevating her a few inches and shaking her. She fell forward and landed in his outstretched arms.

"I got you!" He held her hands so she stood, using him as support. Naminé's initial thought was the memory of Roxas when the two were together, but quickly shook it away. He wasn't Roxas. Roxas wasn't holding her in his arms.

"I'm not going to skate. You can't make me." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He let go off her and snatched the sketchpad, running to the lake and skating perfectly to the middle. Moona used himself as a support for Naminé, grabbing her by the back of the collar and lifting her to her feet.

"Come get your sketchpad!" called Riku, standing perfectly poised on his skates. Naminé wobbly made it to the edge of the ice, glaring at him. What nerve! "You can do it, Naminé. Just try it!"

Moona guided her on the ice, sweating at her weight. He was only the size of her head and shoulders. "You're cheating, kupo!" he squeaked at Riku. Her collar slipped from his stubs. Riku quickly skated and caught her before she could hurt herself.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, using his forearms to hold her. The sketchpad dangled in his hand. Naminé grinned and grabbed her sketchpad, skating under his arm and away. She made a leap and swept in a half moon before stopping, smiling sweetly. Riku shook his head, staring in amazement.

"I thought you couldn't skate!"

"I only said that I don't!" she countered. Moona flew next to her, cackling evilly when she held out her sketchpad.

"Excellent, kupo!" Naminé grinned.

"Happy, Moona? Let's finish drawing and head back to Father Ansem." Riku skated towards her.

"Do you wanna skate with me for a bit before you go?" Naminé smiled, handing Moona the sketchpad despite the little glare the Moogle had.

"Sure!"

* * *

Aerith tried to get up again, but Cloud held her down.

"Didn't I say to rest?" Aerith shook her head.

"But the patients!" she argued. Cloud sighed.

"They're already done. And why do you care? They're humans. You need to rest." He suddenly tensed, head whipping at the tent flap.

"What's wrong?" asked Aerith breathlessly. He took the opportunity to lay her back in bed, covering her with his body from the entrance of the tent.

"I sense a demon hunter." Sora and Roxas appeared before them. They stared at Aerith, worry etched on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Sora. Roxas tensed.

"Holy water. And a demon hunter. Can this day get any fucking worse?" Cloud smirked.

"You can handle it, Roxas. Go kick his ass." He shook his head.

"I'm not here to kill a hunter. I'm here for Naminé." He left the tent, determined to find her. When Aerith's eyes twinkled and sat up to say something, Cloud simply pushed her back down.

* * *

Naminé laughed happily as Riku skated alongside her. She hadn't had fun like this in a while because of her faith to the cathedral. And Riku was really sweet to her, a total gentleman she couldn't resist. Moona was going through her sketchpad and making sure Riku didn't get too close to her, thinking of different spells to use if he dared to try a move. They stopped skating, breathing deeply from the adrenaline. Riku looked more confident than he had been earlier.

"I know you live in the cathedral, but is there any chance that you might come back? Maybe we could spend some more time together. I live here, so you don't have to worry about me leaving forever." He was holding her hands again, hoping for a positive response.

She smiled at him, vaguely thinking about the small date he offered. But behind her, someone was watching them intensely. 'How dare he touch her?' he raged, but smirked at the turn of events even though he wanted nothing more than to tear Riku's head off. He could use this man to his advantage.

"You don't know how foolish this is, Naminé. I already told you that you were mine," said Roxas, disappearing when Naminé turned to his direction. He appeared in a different part of the area, still watching her.

He recognized the boy. Riku, a demon hunter who Sora once mentioned. He had worked with him before, saying he was always eager to kill demons if it meant saving people. He even tried to kill Sora once he found out the latter was banished. To Riku, Sora and the demons were heathens. If Roxas killed him, he would do his race a huge favor and get rid of competition.

Riku's eyes narrowed. His Soul Eater appeared in his hand and he launched it to where Roxas was standing. But Roxas evaded it with his Oblivion Keyblade. Oathkeeper was in his other hand, but he didn't need it. Sora landed next to him with his Ultima Weapon, which he had stolen from Heaven before banishment. He stared at the Soul Eater stuck in a tree next to them.

"The hell?" He reached for the Soul Eater, which burned him because it was blessed.

"_Fucking son of a bitch!_" he shouted, hopping up and down from the pain. Roxas slapped his palm to his face.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sora sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. He didn't mean for it to happen. Roxas needed to cut him some slack.

"Fuck you…" he growled lowly. The Soul Eater disappeared in a flash of light, returning to Riku's hand. Sora grinned, the wound healing quickly.

"So, we get to kill Riku?" Roxas shook his head.

"No. We can use him." Sora stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. But he smartly decided to give up. Roxas was a pain in the ass to understand.

"Alright. Tell me why later."

Naminé froze when Riku threw the Keyblade so suddenly. He looked ready to kill.

"Is everything okay?" Riku didn't look at her.

"Stay here." He ran off the ice, breaking the ice blades and taking off towards the forest. Moona floated beside her, both staring after him.

"What happened?" she asked, holding Moona in her arms. She was feeling anxious, clutching Moona a little tighter. What was this feeling? Moona cuddled into her arms, trying to comfort her even though he didn't know what was wrong.

Riku raced through the forest, evading a Firaga that was shot at him. He somersaulted through the air and landed safely.

"Nice form." He whirled around to see Sora and Roxas applauding. His glare could burn through steel.

"What the hell do you two want?" The ex-angel shrugged, looking at the stoic Roxas.

"I seriously don't know about this fucker. But what do _I_ want? Hmm…how about a pony?"

"Don't fuck around!" Riku snapped. Sora pouted innocently.

"So I can't have a pony? Then why did you even bother asking?" Riku growled.

"Quit being a dumbass. And who the hell is this?" he asked, pointing his Soul Eater at Roxas. "You left Kairi for him?"

Sora and Roxas stared at each other in disgust, then at Riku like he had lost his mind. Where did he come up with _that_ conclusion?

"Oh dude, I don't swing that way…" said Sora, threatening to puke at the thought of it. Roxas shook his head.

"So, what do you plan on doing, Riku? You can't take us on by yourself. You'll die trying." Riku smirked cruelly.

"Then that's how it'll be." Roxas tried to mask his disappointment. This bastard was persistent. He needed this guy for later. Killing him now would ruin everything.

"Riku!"

"Jerkface! Where are you, kupo?" Riku whirled around at the sound of Naminé and Moona's voices. Sora took a step back.

"Awesome, we don't have to fight! We should thank her later," he said quietly to Roxas. The other smirked. Naminé just made this way easier. And he had just the way to thank her tonight.

"Let's go."

"Peace out!" Riku turned and saw them disappear into black wisps of smoke. _'Dammit.'_

Naminé and Moona ran up to him, breathing hard from the run. Riku tried not to yell, but was upset nonetheless. What if those demons were after the village?

"What are you two doing? I told you to stay put!" Naminé winced at his harsh tone.

"We were worried. You ran off so suddenly, we thought you were in trouble." Riku sighed heavily.

"I'm a demon hunter, Naminé. I can handle myself just fine." She tried not to scoff. What was his deal? She couldn't be worried for a nice guy?

"I'm sorry for being worried. Goodbye." She marched off with Moona floating beside her. The little Moogle turned around and made an angry face. Riku felt a little guilty for his remark. He could handle himself, but it came off as making her feel like a burden. God dammit, it was those damn demons' faults.

"Wait, Naminé! I didn't mean it like that!" He hurried after her. Sora and Roxas appeared again on a high tree, watching him go after Naminé. Sora whistled.

"Damn, he sounded like a little bitch! At least Naminé doesn't go for little bitches." Roxas glared, the tree branch Sora was on snapping in two. Sora yelped and flew onto another.

"Don't talk about Naminé with other men. Ever," he added darkly. Sora shakily gave him the peace sign.

"Sorry, Roxas!" The other rolled his eyes, not bothering to quell the jealousy in his chest. What if she did fall in love with Riku? After everything they've been through, she could to forget about him. But he didn't want to. Why couldn't he have her? He wouldn't let anyone take her away from him.

He met her two years ago. After an explosive argument with Xion after he caught her cheating on him, he killed her lover and left to the human world to cool off. He was wandering through a small village, threatening to set anyone on fire if they dared to run into him.

"_Fucking Xion…that cheating bitch," he muttered grumpily. Bygones are bygones. So she cheated, he caught her, he dumped her. Simple as that. So now he knew she was a cheating bitch who actually broke his heart. Just like how his other exes did. And he killed them and their lovers. Why did Xion think she would be safe? Fuck it, it wasn't worth killing her. At least she could live on and know she could never have him back. No matter how hard she begged._

"_Look out!" someone cried. Roxas turned to the right and someone collided into him. His eyes flared in anger. This son of a bitch will burn! Just when he was feeling remotely better!_

"_I'm sorry!" The person fell on top of him, quickly getting up. It was a young blond with blue eyes and a white dress, holding out a delicate hand to help him up. She looked like an angel. It pissed him off because she was cute. He got up on his own._

"_I can get up. Thanks anyway." He got up and shot her a smile. She was cuter up close. There was no harm in being friendly. Unless she was an angel, then he would have to kick her ass. That would be a real shame. "I'm Roxas."_

_She smiled beautifully, making him blush a little. "I'm Naminé."_

It sparked something between them when they met. After that day, he would find excuses to come back and see her. He was completely in love with a human, no matter how many times he told himself he was being foolish. She actually loved him, believing that sex didn't define a relationship and refused to lie with him until she felt absolutely ready. He made her laugh and feel more confident in herself. He was the first person outside her family who saw her drawings and encouraged her to draw more often for him. She was the first person who loved him because of who he was, not how he was in bed. It was because of her that he had gained human emotions like actual love and compassion and didn't act like a bloodthirsty tyrant. They were who they were because of each other.

He won't let her go so easily after everything between them. What threat did a demon hunter have against him?

"Roxas? We should go," said Sora, waving his hand in his face. Roxas snapped out of it.

"Y-yeah, sure." He took one last look at the path Naminé had taken before vanishing.

* * *

"Naminé, wait up!" Moona was pulling her by the collar of her shirt, hopefully increasing the distance between them and Riku. But the hunter's long strides shortened the gap.

"I didn't mean to sound like an ass." She sighed and stopped suddenly. Riku quickly stopped midstride. She turned and smiled apologetically, looking like an angel. He found himself blushing.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. You told me to stay, but I didn't." He grinned.

"I can't be angry because you care!" She went red when he edged closer to her. They reached the lake again, Riku suddenly remembering what happened before he ran into the forest.

"Umm, Naminé?" She tilted her head questioningly. Riku scratched his head nervously, feeling like a boy with some silly crush.

"If you come back, would you like to go out with me? As friends," he added quickly. Her eyes widened. Roxas was the only boy she ever loved. He was her first, but he was so kind until she realized he was a demon. Was it time to move on? Her mind said yes, but her heart and body…

"Sure!" Riku visibly relaxed.

"Great. I'll take you back to Father Ansem." Naminé smiled, a little nervous by her answer. What if she couldn't move on from Roxas? And where was he?

She bid Riku farewell and returned home with Father Ansem and the Moogles. Aerith had disappeared somewhere and wasn't around to say goodbye, but Riku promised to let her know later. Father Ansem had assured the village that they were going to be back tomorrow because he wanted Naminé to help the patients with Aerith. The smile on Riku's face burned into her memory. He looked so happy and it made her feel terrible. She couldn't think about Riku without thinking about what Roxas might do or how he would feel.

The feeling of dread didn't go away when she bathed and readied to sleep in her room. She and Moona prayed on the ground, kneeling and thanking God for a day with little conflict. Moona was yawning sleepily in his bundle of cushions in the corner of her room.

"Good night, Ms. Naminé!" said Moona happily. Naminé smiled a little at the Moogle, running her fingers through his soft fur on his head.

"Good night, Moona." She slid into her warm bed and stared out the window beside her bed. Snow fell onto her window, shining by the moonlight. The forest was visible from her window. Before she used to see Roxas at the edge of the forest, but today he wasn't there. Was he giving up? And why did she feel so unhappy because of it?

She forced herself to stop thinking about him. He was a _demon_, dammit! And God was protecting her from him, why would she want a demon courting her?

She lied in the bed, feeling far less comfortable even with the soft pillows and warm blankets. She didn't feel tired at all, but allowed herself to close her eyes and drift to sleep.

"_Naminé…" Her body felt heavy, her heart pounding in her chest from fear. Roxas's voice…_

_He sat beside her body that refused to move no matter how much she willed herself to, hand caressing her face and kissed her hair. __She was scared...why couldn't she move? His lips reached hers, hovering so she could feel his breath on her lips._

"_You're mine." Then he claimed her for his own._

* * *

This one was kinda long. Okay, SUPER long. Needless to say, I'm proud of where this is going. I like the tension and I've never perfected deadly love triangles. Let's hope I can do it for this one! Another thing, if you want to leave constructive criticism, by all means, do so. But don't say you hate something without having a reason to. I respect other people's opinions very much even if we are on opposite sides of an argument as long as we both have valid facts.

Next Chapter Preview:

"_Let me go!" She moaned loudly, stopping her protests when she felt Roxas against her. He smiled pitifully._

"_How can you expect me to? Especially when you were with _him_." He spat the last part out, eyes bleeding into red. He felt betrayed by her, angry because she wanted to move on. He didn't._

"_Roxas-AH!"_


	3. The Dream and the Promise

**A/N: Greetings, kupo! I'm Moona, an OC made by winternightlullaby! I hope you all like me, because everyone loves me, kupo! I was told by winternightlullaby to do a disclaimer! She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts! Only me, kupo!**

* * *

She was on her back on the bed. Moona wasn't on his pile of cushions. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming to her rescue? Roxas had his long black coat on, his calloused hands gently caressing her cheeks. He looked like he did years ago, loving and seemingly innocent. Then his eyes turned blood red.

"Naminé," he said, growling possessively. She tried squirming again, stopping when his hand rested on her legs.

"Roxas, what did you do to me?" she asked slowly, fear and anger rising. He smiled pleasantly and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I left you in a position so you wouldn't resist me. If I wanted to talk to you regularly, you would've shot a Holy spell at me." His eyes scanned her flimsy nightgown, smirking when she blushed and tried to hide from his eyes.

"Love the outfit. Did you wear it for me?" he asked playfully. She glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous! Moona! Moona, help me!" she cried, hoping her voice was heard by her friend. Roxas threw his head back and laughed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Where's Moona? What did you do to my friend?" she demanded. If he hurt her friend, she would never forgive him. Roxas's finger landed on her lips.

"This is a dream, Naminé." She scoffed, struggling to move.

"Then why can't I wake up or control it?" He smirked.

"Because I'm controlling it," he replied as if it were obvious.

"How are you in my dream?" She hissed when his hand grabbed her breast, both moaning at the touch.

"I've missed you, and your body." His hand trailed down her body, past her stomach to the ends of her nightgown that was barely past her bottom. Her body finally regained the ability to move by pure adrenaline. She sat up and shoved him off, trying to ignore the raging emotions when he had touched her. Her freedom was short-lived however when Roxas forced her to turn and slammed her onto her stomach. His hands yanked her up so she was on all fours on the bed, shoving her nightgown up to her stomach. 'He's not going to…no, please!' she thought wildly. But something inside her stirred in anticipation, wanting Roxas inside her, making her scream his name like she did the last time the two made love.

All thought processes froze when his fingers glided across the skin of her lower back. She could feel him hovering over her. Without a word, his hand went to her front and began stroking her through the cloth of her panties. Sparks ignited in her lower region, shocking her body. She tried moving away despite her body's obvious need for him. His free arm wrapped around her waist, locking her in his grip. He licked his lips, taking pleasure in her expressions. She was fighting what she wanted.

"Let me go!" She moaned loudly, stopping her protests when she felt Roxas against her. He smiled pitifully.

"How can you expect me to? Especially when you were with _him_." He spat the last part out. He felt betrayed by her, angry because she wanted to move on. He didn't.

"Roxas-AH!" His fingers increased their pace, rubbing hard against her. He felt himself throbbing, his inner demon wanting nothing more than to release itself and claim the frail human as its own. If he had his way, they could do this the whole night and well into the morning. But he wasn't going to fulfill that need. He wanted her full attention, he wanted her back home where he could lock themselves up in his room without having angels and demon hunters after him.

He yanked her into his lap, his pace continuing. Her back was against his chest, her hands trying to find a way to stop him. The hand around her waist went up to the nightgown strap on her shoulder, tearing it down to expose her bare upper torso. The cold winter air made her shiver, her body still heated by Roxas. He grabbed her full breast, kneading it while his fingers stroked her. His mouth sucked on her neck, forcing her to stop her fruitless squirming.

She couldn't take it. Her nerves jolted from the overwhelming sensation his hands were causing. A part of her wanted to let him have his way, but the other begged to be released. But she was giving into his touch._ 'What are you doing, Naminé? Move! Make him let go!' _her mind shouted. Her eyes flashed with new determination.

"Let go of me!" She grabbed the wrist of the hand on her breast, pulling it away. He groaned at the absence, biting her neck a little harder to force her to let go. But she refused.

"Quit trying to resist me, Naminé," he muttered into her ear, tired of her refusals. She fiercely shook her head.

"No! Stop!" She squirmed into his lap, brushing against him ferociously to get out of his vice grip. Bad move. She was exciting the demonic urges he tried to satisfy as little as possible. She wasn't aware of the effect he was having until she felt something hard against her bottom and him groaning into her ear. Her eyes widened. _'Oh God, Naminé…you are an idiot.' _His hand tore away from her weak grip and kneaded her breast harder, his fingers pulling down her panties. All resistance from her stopped except for her small voice.

"Roxas…ah, AH!" she gasped, his fingers finding their way inside her. She was more than ready. Her body had a mind of its own, betraying her protests for him. She was rocked against him, making him moan and release her neck. His clothes melted away, leaving him bare and feeling her skin on his. She gasped, his hot skin exciting her. She was placed back on the bed, her back against the soft mattress. She closed her eyes, trying to trick herself into a peaceful dream so she wouldn't feel him anymore. Maybe she wouldn't desire him anymore than she did.

But her eyes flashed open when he touched her face. He was smiling at her, his eyes going back to cobalt blue.

"Look at me, Naminé. Forget everyone around us." She felt something hot against her entrance, entering her in one swift thrust. Before she could regain her breath, Roxas started an erratic pace, leaving her panting. He pounded into her, the bed thrashing against the wall. He was harder and faster than she remembered. The side that wanted him begged for more, taking his thrusts eagerly and moving her body to meet with his. She made sounds of protests and pleasure, but her body did nothing to stop him.

This wasn't enough for his urges. He was afraid of not stopping when he started, his eyes fighting between blue and red. She was reaching her climax, but it was barely enough to satisfy him for the night. She climaxed with a high-pitched moan, but he continued thrusting inside her without stopping to let her rest. He was getting closer to his climax, feeling her tight walls clench and unclench around his hard length. When she moaned loudly he knew he was hitting her sweet spot, thrusting harder to pleasure them both. Her nails scratched down his back, but he didn't find pain. He was far too into it to wince. He opened her legs wider to accommodate him, wanting more to help him find his climax. His hand reached up and grabbed her breast, Naminé moaning as she struggled to keep up with his inhumane speed.

He thrust hard one last time, climaxing into her. She gasped when he came, feeling a hot stream deep inside her. They panted heavily, Naminé looking up to see Roxas with little fatigue. Wait, he wasn't tired? At all? He smirked, seeming to read her mind. He leaned down so they were face-to-face.

"Demons have a lot more stamina than humans." She blushed at his words. So when were demons actually tired? Demon…demon? Demon! Her blush faded, replaced by a pale color that reflected her fear. She just had sex with a demon. Again! _'Oh God, please forgive me!'_ she begged mentally, crying pitifully beneath Roxas and hugging herself for fake warmth. She was going to get kicked out of the cathedral. She was going to get dragged to Hell.

He looked shocked. Why was she crying? Did she not like what had happened? Realization hit him. She regretted it because he was a demon. He growled, angry at her and the narrow-mindedness humans had. Was being a demon so hateful to them? Humans could be demons or angels in their next life, why hate what they could become? Did they want to be up in Heaven where rules could choke the life out of them?

"Naminé, stop crying," he ordered harshly, his eyes bleeding back to red. She didn't heed him. He angrily shoved her arms away and pinned them over her head, his other hand tilting her chin up to face him.

"I love you. I fucking love you, is that not enough? Are you hurt that I'm not a _human like Riku_?" he asked, hissing at Riku's name. He was a killer too, no different than a demon. "Why can't you love me for who I am? Not what I am?"

This was that angel's fault. Everything was wrong because of Kairi. If it weren't for Sora's undeniable love for her, Roxas would have killed her for brainwashing Naminé like this. Now she was afraid of him.

"I did love you," she said softly, his eyes changing back. She looked up at him like a broken hearted little girl. "But you lied to me."

"Would you have let me near you if I said I was a demon?" he countered, his voice void of any emotion. "Your kind is afraid of mine." She sniffed.

"You weren't fair-"

"No," he interrupted smoothly, fighting himself to stay calm. "_You_ aren't fair. Angels aren't fair. Why should we demons have to stay lonely and persecuted because of who we are? Your kind is no different from us. You have killers and corrupted minds like we do. Angels are corrupted also because they're so damn stuck up with their rules. Is that what Heaven should be like?"

Naminé said nothing, trying to smother the guilt in her heart. She wasn't like a demon, she didn't want to go to Hell. She wanted to go to Heaven. But was what he said true? It might be, considering Sora's situation of being banished. She swallowed hard, afraid of the consequences of her next words.

"Roxas, I'm not a demon. I won't be a demon. I'm going to Heaven as an angel because God loves me and He is my savior. I love you very much, but I will die and be with God, not with Satan and not with you."

Roxas felt a surge of emotion. Anger, hurt, and shock all at once. So that was her choice? She didn't even consider what he said. Heaven isn't as beautiful as the humans glorified it to be. Sora was a prime example. He was strangled by the rules to remain pure and obedient. In the end, he wasn't like that. He enjoyed being a demon like he did. As demons, they could do whatever they wanted and would not be ridiculed and banished. Hell was where everyone was banished. But he promised himself that he wouldn't kill her and force her to stay by his side. He kissed her, not receiving a response even though he knew deep down she wanted this.

"You'll come back to me, Naminé. I can wait for you. But remember, I can be very impatient. If I don't have you before that time comes," he tugged her closer so her breasts pressed against his chest. "Tonight is only a small hint of what I'm going to do to you."

She shivered, his eyes not giving out any deception. What was she going to do? What was he going to do?

"Ms. Naminé, kupo!" Moona's voice echoed over her head. She gasped.

"Moona." Roxas groaned.

"I forgot that little puffball existed…" She glared at him. How dare he call Moona a puffball?

"Ms. Naminé! Wake up! Cure! Cura? C-Curaga, kupo!" he called, desperately trying to wake her up. She was still under Roxas's control. Her heart was breaking. She could hear Moona crying. Roxas smirked.

"Isn't that cute, he cares about you." She looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please let me go. Moona needs me. He's scared." Roxas smiled gently, all demonic urges gone.

"I have a heart, Naminé. You should calm him down before he does something drastic." Then she woke up.

Moona was hovering over her, shaking like a leaf. He wiped off his sweat with a little stub. She was sweating, panting as she sat up in bed. What kind of dream was that? Everything felt so real.

"Are you okay, Ms. Naminé? You were crying in your sleep, kupo," he pointed out, no longer crying.

"Huh?" She touched her cheeks, feeling the tear trails on her skin. She _was_ crying. "Oh, I guess I was." She didn't want to worry him, but he already was.

"Why were you crying, kupo?" he asked, settling on her bed in front of her. She shook her head.

"Nothing. It's not important." _'Not for you at least,'_ she thought, staring at the now smiling Moogle. He beamed.

"But it was all a dream! Now everything is better, kupo!" he cheered. Naminé smiled a little, happy that he wasn't crying anymore. He stopped his cheer and stared at her. He knew that smile wasn't her happy one.

"Are you sure you're okay, kupo?" She smiled again, but he could see the strain. She wasn't going to tell him, he figured. But that was okay! He had someone else who could get it out of her.

"Ms. Kairi! Ms. Naminé's sad and she won't tell me why, kupo!" he yelled. Naminé jumped. Kairi was here already? She looked out to the sky. It was morning. Moona was dancing on the bed, waiting for Kairi to run up to their room.

"You can tell Ms. Kairi if it makes you sad, kupo!" She appreciated his concern, but the way he announced it was as if she were depressed.

"Moona!" she scolded, reaching for him. Moona soared into the air, dancing around. Before she could demand him to come down, rapid footsteps were making their way to her room. Moona was dancing near the door when it swung open, taking him out.

"Danger, kupo!" he cried, flying through the air and into his sleep cushions. Kairi burst in, flying into Naminé's bed. Her wings disappeared behind her back when she landed. She dabbed her sweat away, staring at Naminé.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly. Moona peeked over from his cushions, wondering if Naminé was willing to talk now. Naminé stared at the both of them, not knowing where to start.

"Uh-" Moona jumped up and walked out the door.

"I'm going to help Father Ansem, kupo!" he announced, hoping she would speak if she had more privacy. He shut the door behind him and joined the other Moogles who had gathered at her door, leading them to Father Ansem.

"Moona's worried," said Kairi, adjusting herself on the bed. Naminé sighed, staring at the door.

"I didn't mean to make him worry." Kairi giggled.

"Of course not, but he is either way. So, what's bothering you?" Naminé bit her lip, then decided to tell her everything.

"I had sex with Roxas again." When Kairi's eyes bulged, Naminé quickly grabbed her arm. "Not literally, exactly."

Kairi stared at her blankly. "So you didn't sleep with Roxas but you slept with him?" Naminé shook her head, beating herself with her fists.

"I did, but it happened in my dream." The angel froze. Her eyes shimmered with understanding and pity.

"Oh Naminé," she whispered when the girl began to cry. Kairi hugged her, enveloping her in warmth.

"What did Roxas say to you? Whatever it is, he's trying to trick you." Naminé went over what happened to her, not mentioning the intimacy. Then it hit her.

"_Are you hurt that I'm not a _human like Riku_?"_ He had said that to her when she cried. How did he know Riku? Oh God, he was watching her every move! That explains why Riku ran off so suddenly. He sensed Roxas nearby. He was a demon hunter after all.

"Kairi! He knows about Riku! I met him yesterday and Roxas was probably following me." Kairi gasped.

"Riku? The demon hunter? We're on good terms and Riku's infamous for being a demon hunter. Roxas would know about him." Naminé shook her head fiercely.

"It's not that. I accepted a date from him and Roxas probably got jealous that's probably why he was so…forward," she finished awkwardly. Kairi grinned.

"So, you and Riku? Riku's a nice guy, he'll make sure Roxas won't ever touch you if it means risking his life." Naminé sighed.

"I don't want to put people at risk for my sake. I don't even want to see him anymore if Roxas will kill him."

Her door swung open and Riku was standing in the doorway, a shocked look on his face. Naminé quickly jumped off her bed. How long was he standing there?

"Riku."

"Naminé." He scanned her outfit, blushing and turning away. Naminé looked down and saw that she was still in her nightgown. Kairi swept a long sheet over her to cover the gown.

"She's decent." Riku turned and nodded.

"Sorry for interrupting. I offered to come get you and Father Ansem. He said you were still in your room and Moona said you were with Kairi. I assumed…well, I was wrong." Naminé was red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Riku cleared his throat.

"I am too. But I overheard what you two were talking about." He was glaring at her accusingly. "You slept with a demon?"

"He tricked her," said Kairi defensively, standing beside Naminé before she could speak. "He lied saying he was human and took her innocence. Then I came in and told her everything and brought her to sanctuary. Don't you dare shun her, Riku. I know that look on your face." Naminé watched Riku's expression change from anger, shock and acceptance.

"I see," he said, looking at Naminé sympathetically. "This has happened before with a sorceress fifty years ago." Kairi twitched, looking away in shame.

"Yeah. I want Naminé safe from what happened with Rinoa." Riku nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why was I mentioned? Am I a target? I've been one for the past several years." Kairi glared at him.

"This isn't like the other times. Roxas is a lot more powerful than the other demons after you. Not to mention he has a personal grudge with you. You have to watch your back a more often." Riku merely shrugged.

"I hear you. But it doesn't matter to me. Roxas and Sora are out to kill me." Naminé stepped in.

"That's what I'm worried about! I don't want them trying to kill you, that's why I think it's best that we don't see each other!" Riku smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks for the concern, but whatever happens depends on fate. Even if we don't see each other, I'm still a target for him. And I'm not willing to back off just because of a jealous demon." Kairi huffed.

"That's his pride speaking. Can't you be a little understanding of what she's trying to do? She wants you safe. Little contact means little threat, direct contact means get ready for war." Riku's face was blank, staring at the two girls.

"Why should we have to live in fear? If we follow what Roxas says, then it's basically saying that Naminé should go to Hell when she dies and we give up on her. We're falling into the demon's trap at this rate. Naminé needs to live with safety granted to her, which I'm more than willing to give. If I die, then I'll make sure she's safe before I do." Naminé blushed. Riku was like a knight in shining armor. But was it enough to keep Roxas away?

"Riku, I…thank you," she whispered, crying a little. Riku walked over and hugged her, running his hands up and down her back.

"I know we've only met yesterday, but I trust you enough to protect you. After hearing everything, thank you for caring about me, but you also need to be protected. I promise I will." The angel nodded, tears of sympathy on her cheeks.

"Of course. God is willing to save you, Naminé. We will do the same." She felt like she didn't deserve this. They were so kind to her, especially Riku with his hug that proved that he wanted more than just friendship. But there was a little voice that begged for Roxas. She felt disgusting, how can someone like her have people willing to sacrifice themselves to save her?

Then she decided. She had to move on from Roxas.

* * *

Roxas banged his fist on the living room table. Sora was lounging on the couch, barely acknowledging the fact that he may have to replace their table.

"Pro~blem?" he asked in a singsong voice. Roxas nodded.

"As long as Naminé holds feelings for me, then I can access her dreams. But just now, I feel…empty. A few minutes ago I was fine, but now…I don't know." Sora sat up, watching his friend seriously.

"Do you regret what you did to her?" Roxas shook his head.

"No, that's not it." He grabbed his chest, the empty feeling growing stronger and stronger. He needed Naminé.

* * *

Rinoa listened from outside their door, taking in all the information. She wanted to save this girl Naminé from Hell. She didn't want anyone else in her position, constantly unhappy and dead because of lies. She marched back to her room where Squall was starting to take a nap.

He looked surprised to see her. She rarely looked him in the eye since fifty years ago. It was often him that would give her glances.

"Rinoa. Is something wrong?" he asked. She strode over and sat beside him, her eyes burning with determination.

"I want to go back to the human realm." He sat up, staring at her blankly.

"Why?"

"Why not?" she shot back. "You've holed me up in here for far too long, Squall. I'm not a decoration. I want to breathe a little." He didn't look convinced, but she never made any demands because she was afraid of owing him a favor.

"You can't go alone." She bit her lip, afraid of this happening. If anyone was around when she was trying to help, they would no doubt tattle on her. But when he smiled a little, she felt relieved.

"I can have you go with Aerith." She smiled, leaving him shocked. She hadn't smiled like that in years. Maybe she could actually do something with her second life and help someone who deserved to go to Heaven. Unconsciously, she leaned down and kissed Squall. Their eyes widened at the contact, Squall showing relief. She shoved herself off, covering her mouth with her hand. He looked confused and a little hurt.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" She turned and fled into their bathroom, locking herself inside. She had seen Squall's look of relief. He had thought she was accepting him again. But how could he expect her to? Just because it has been fifty years didn't mean that she forgave him for tearing her away from God's love. But maybe he deserved to be loved again, but she was too damn stubborn to do that just yet.

Aerith sprang in with Cloud behind her. Squall inwardly groaned. Why wasn't he allowed to sleep?

"We heard you call for me!" she sang. Cloud smirked at his friend who probably wanted to kill them.

"Good morning, Squall." The brunette muttered something incoherent. Aerith pranced to the bathroom door.

"Rinoa! I'm going to dress you up to go! You can help me treat patients!" Squall sat up in his bed, obviously not getting any rest.

"Why is she even bothering to help the humans?" he asked. Cloud smirked.

"To get close to Roxas's girlfriend. It's also the best cover." Rinoa slowly opened the door and Aerith pushed it open. Rinoa didn't meet Squall's eyes as she nodded to greet the others.

Aerith was in the middle of doing Rinoa's makeup with Cloud and Squall watching them.

"The patients are adorable! And there's a girl going to help us named Naminé!" Naminé? Rinoa inwardly smiled. Well, wasn't this convenient?

"Naminé? The girl Roxas likes?" she asked innocently, playing dumb. Aerith nodded naively.

"Yes! She's so sweet and charming, Roxas has very good taste this time." Rinoa raised a brow.

"This time?"

"Yes, Roxas has had his heart broken many times. This one was really bad. He constantly thinks about her and mopes around. He really wants her back, he told me! I even heard that he's trying to-" Rinoa leaned in to hear more, but the blonde demon coughed into his hand.

"Aerith." He smiled a little. "Gossiping about him isn't doing anyone any good." Aerith covered her mouth, giggling.

"I didn't think about that!" Rinoa smiled pleasantly.

"Poor Roxas, but she's human, isn't she?" Aerith nodded. Rinoa continued to smile, gritting her teeth just a little bit.

"Humans are naturally scared of demons. What does she think about this?" The demons in the room looked at each other in confusion, but Rinoa stared right at Squall.

"Maybe she should have a say in whether they get back together or not. We don't want to force them together now, do we? What if she doesn't love him anymore?" she asked, not turning away from Squall. He simply stared back.

"Maybe she does, but she doesn't want him to know," he answered easily. "She probably doesn't want to remember what they had together so she tries shutting him out of her life." Rinoa tried not to glare, but only shrugged and brushed her hair with her fingers.

"If you say so." Aerith smiled awkwardly and stood up.

"You're ready to go!" Rinoa grinned and jumped to her feet.

"I can't wait!" She nearly fled out of the room, happy to finally leave Hell. Aerith was about to go after her until Squall called out.

"Aerith, make sure she doesn't do anything to draw attention to herself." She smiled.

"Of course!" Cloud watched them leave, staring back at Squall.

"I'm surprised you're letting her go."

"I'm not. She'll come back. She's not stupid as to run away if she knows I can find her. Why aren't you going?" he asked the blonde. Cloud sighed.

"I'm not exactly the type to blend in with humans. Besides, having too many demons out at once could make the demon hunter suspicious." Squall nodded, then went back to his bed, wondering about what Rinoa had said. Cloud watched him carefully, taking the couch.

"You're thinking about what Rinoa said, aren't you?"

"Yes," Squall answered flatly. "Just leave it at that."

* * *

Naminé, Kairi, Riku and Moona arrived at the village in a caravan. Father Ansem allowed them to go alone since Riku was pretty responsible. Rinoa was in a medical tent as Aerith quickly came out to greet them.

"You're back!" she greeted enthusiastically. She scanned Kairi, a little confused.

"Who's this?" Kairi grinned.

"Kairi. I'm a friend of Naminé's." She shook Aerith's hand, tensing just a little. She didn't let go right away. Naminé saw the look and nudged her.

"You okay?" she asked. Kairi narrowed her eyes a little at Aerith, but smiled angelically at Naminé.

"Yup! Now I'm going to be exorcising demons in the area if any tried coming back after Father Ansem's blessing." Aerith looked alarmed for a minute.

"Can you do that? It can be dangerous," she added nervously. Kairi turned to her and gave her a false sweet smile.

"Yes I can. I have experience." Riku, Naminé and Moona stared at her and Aerith, wondering why the atmosphere was so tense. Aerith kept her eyes on Kairi.

"Are you a demon hunter?" she asked, anticipating the answer.

"Quite possibly, that's why I can exorcise them," Kairi replied. Sensing something, she tried to look past Aerith to the medical tent and barely saw someone inside, but Aerith moved just enough to block her vision.

"Very well. Naminé, Moona, I need your help with some patients. Riku, I'm assuming you'll be scouting around with Kairi." Riku decided not to get in between the tension and grinned.

"Yeah, I will. We'll see you in a bit, Naminé!" He grabbed Kairi's arm and took her away. Kairi's gaze didn't leave Aerith, but the demon wasn't intimidated.

"What the hell was that about?" he hissed. Kairi scoffed, but only grinned at him.

"Nothing!"

Moona flew on Naminé's shoulder.

"What happened, kupo?" he whispered. Before Naminé could try to answer, Aerith guided her to the tent.

"Time to work!" she sang, opening the tent flap. Naminé walked in and Rinoa was there helping a patient. Rinoa turned and smiled.

"Hello! You must be Naminé, Aerith has told me about you." Naminé bowed to her.

"Yes, miss! And your name is?" Rinoa bowed happily.

"Pleased to meet you! My name is Rinoa!" Naminé gasped. This was her? The woman Kairi couldn't save? Roxas was right, she was still alive. Aerith smiled.

"I'll leave you two to work." They barely acknowledged her leaving. Rinoa grabbed a potion and handed it to a patient.

"We should work!" she said brightly. Naminé grabbed Rinoa's arm, staring deep into her brown eyes.

"I heard about you." Rinoa winked at her.

"I've heard of me too!" Her eyes shone with confidence. "I'm here to help you."

* * *

TADA! Yay! I hoped you liked this chapter! I wrote this pretty freaking fast, if I do say so myself! Thank you very much for your patience and please review! Remember, I do NOT allow flaming as a legit review or good advice!

Next chapter:

"_Why am I the one he wants? Why can't it be anyone else?" she cried, burying her face in her hands. Rinoa smiled sympathetically. She held the girl to her chest as she sobbed. It was just like when she was in her shoes fifty years ago. She spoke the words Squall had used on her._

"_He doesn't want anyone else."_

_The tent opened and in walked Kairi. She gasped at the sight of Rinoa, tears streaming down her eyes._

"_Rinoa…"_


	4. The Plan

**A/N: New chapter FTW!**

* * *

Kairi ducked behind a wooden shed when Aerith, Naminé and Moona were finally gone from sight. Riku was dragged with her. He was yanked painfully and skidded on the snowy ground.

"Goddammit! You could have said that you wanted to hide!" he shouted, rubbing his shoulder. Kairi slanted a look at him.

"Don't use God's name in vain," she scolded, then looked back at the tent. The little flap did a damn good job of hiding the people inside. Riku stared at the tent.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we standing here like morons in the snow?" Kairi smacked his shoulder repeatedly.

"I need to get inside that tent. Do something!" Riku shook his head.

"You were the one who said we were gonna go demon hunting. You fix it!"

"Riku!" she whined. He sighed and shook his head.

"What's so important about the med tent?" She ignored his question and focused her attention on the tent.

"When was that doctor in this village?" Riku's brow furrowed.

"Aerith? She's been here for a couple weeks." Kairi's mouth tightened. The demons had been planning this, hadn't they? Why else would they be helping humans?

"What would get her out of that tent?"

Naminé and Moona stared at Rinoa, who was happily treating the patients as if she was a regular nurse. Thankfully Aerith didn't hear any of their conversation since she was using a Cura on a patient.

"You haven't aged a day," said Naminé quietly, mixing up a potion. Moona glared at Rinoa.

"You're a demon, kupo!" he hissed, hopping onto Rinoa's shoulder. She wordlessly grabbed him by his red pom-pom. Moona quickly soared through the air, laughing uncontrollably.

"D-d-don't touch my pom-pom, kupo!" he laughed, cackling as he flew around the tent. Naminé sighed.

"He's ticklish there." Rinoa grinned.

"I figured! But he's right. I'm a demon." Naminé handed the potion into someone's waiting hands.

"When Squall killed you, you turned into a demon?"

"Yeah. From what I've heard back where I'm from, Roxas wants you. He's in love with you and everyone is trying to get you two back together." Rinoa remembered when she was a human long ago. She tried desperately not to think of the times when she begged to go back home when she was brought to Hell. Or when her friends had tried protecting her until they nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

Naminé was crying, thinking about Roxas and the dream.

"Why am I the one he wants? Why can't it be anyone else?" she cried, burying her face in her hands. Rinoa smiled sympathetically. She held the girl to her chest as she sobbed. It was just like when she was in her shoes fifty years ago. She spoke the words Squall had used on her.

"He doesn't want anyone else."

The tent opened and in walked Kairi. She gasped at the sight of Rinoa, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Rinoa…" Rinoa's eyes widened.

"Kairi!" The angel fled into her arms, breathing deeply and happy that her old friend was okay. Kairi looked around, scanning for Aerith. They saw that she wasn't there and in her place treating the patients were Moona and a group of Moogles. She grinned._ 'Success! Take that, demon lady!'_

"Where's Aerith?" asked Naminé. Kairi grinned.

"Riku got her out by saying that a woman was in labor."

"Why did you do that for?" Kairi scoffed.

"Because she's a demon! I know a demon when I see one." Naminé eyes widened.

"Demon? No way, she's helping patients here. Demons don't help humans. And does Riku know?" Kairi shook her head.

"It's better if he doesn't. The last thing we need is a demon death that will trigger a revenge attack especially if Aerith isn't doing anything wrong. If she is killing people then he has the reason to kill her." Rinoa nodded.

"And for Aerith it's a good cover. She's one of the demons here to get Naminé and Roxas back together." Naminé's heart skipped a beat.

"What? There's a plan for all of this? Is this some kind of joke?" Rinoa smiled sadly.

"I wish it was. Is there some place where we can talk in private?" Moona skipped up to them. He saw Naminé's tears and flared in anger. He pointed an accusing stub at Rinoa.

"You made Ms. Naminé cry! Flying kick, kupo!" Rinoa moved to the side and grabbed his pom-pom again. He melted into a giggling fit and landed in Naminé's arms. Naminé cradled the laughing Moogle in her arms and sighed.

"We can talk in Riku's house," said Kairi, quickly dragging them out of the tent. More Moogles poured in to cover for them.

* * *

Riku and Aerith were walking towards the other side of the village. He wondered what the others were doing. Why was Kairi acting so weird? What if Naminé was in trouble?

"_Riku, you have to stall her somehow. Lock her some place where you can remember until it's okay to let her out. We'll meet back at your house_," Kairi had said. He felt terrible for doing this. Aerith was the doctor, what if patients needed her? But he knew Kairi. She wouldn't pull a stunt like this for nothing. He muttered a prayer and made the cross.

He guided Aerith to an old weapon house that was being used as storage. Thankfully it was warm in there, that made him feel less guilty. Aerith stared quizzically at the storage room, walking in and looking around.

"Where's the woman, Riku?" He quickly slammed the heavy wooden door shut, locking and securing it with a large wooden beam. Aerith ran to the door and hit it with her fists.

"Riku? Riku! Open the door!" she shouted.

"Sorry," he apologized, then casted a Sleep spell. Aerith hit the floor with a thud and Riku ran off.

* * *

Kairi led them all to Riku's house, which was in the middle of busy streets. She opened the door and they walked inside to get away from the cold and the people. A fireplace was burning in the living room and warmed the entire house.

"What exactly are they planning?" asked Naminé, sitting on a sofa with Moona on her head. Rinoa sat on another couch and checked her nails.

"I honestly don't know. Roxas told me he doesn't want to kill you like Squall did to me." Naminé felt a little relieved. Rinoa grinned at Kairi.

"He really hates you though, Kai. He blames you for Naminé hating him." Kairi scoffed and flicked her hair back.

"He can shove it. But I don't understand what he's trying to do." Naminé shook her head.

"Neither do I. If he doesn't kill me, how can I be with him? What else would he do?"

"Maybe he's betting on you going to Hell, kupo!" piped Moona. Rinoa shook her head.

"That's not possible and it's way too long a wait. Demons can get really impatient." Naminé remembered the dream and blushed.

"_You'll come back to me, Naminé. I can wait for you. But remember, I can be very impatient. If I don't have you before that time comes," he tugged her closer so her breasts pressed against his chest. "Tonight is only a small hint of what I'm going to do to you."_

"No kidding," she muttered. Kairi sat on the sofa arm, tapping her chin.

"We'll have no way of knowing until later. For now we can just sit and keep Naminé pure and safe." Rinoa smiled a little.

"Just stay in a place where you won't end up like me," she added. Kairi stared sadly at her.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa. I don't blame you if you hate me." Rinoa grinned, perfectly happy.

"I don't Kairi. I blame myself for not knowing and Squall for killing me. Don't live with this guilt or else the same will happen to Naminé if you mope about it." She seemed so accepting of this entire ordeal. But Naminé saw the pain in her face, the regret in Kairi's.

"What happens now to you, Rinoa?" The demon pursed her lips.

"I'm gonna keep spying and updating you with any information I can get my hands on. But I don't know if Squall will let me go so often. Aerith comes here every day though. And considering the fact that Kairi told Riku to stall Aerith somewhere, she's probably suspicious. We need to find a way to communicate with each other. Or someone has to find a way in and out of Hell." Kairi slowly slumped into a chair, a blank look on her face.

"There's no way. If you communicate with me, they'll know because of the presence of Holy magic. There has to be some way." Naminé quickly raised her hand in excitement.

"What if you attached letters or something to Aerith?" Rinoa hummed in thought. She could pull it off if she distracted Aerith for a bit. She was always good at distractions.

"That could work, we can try that." They looked at each other hopefully. Moona nuzzled into Naminé's hair, staring at them. _'This plan sucks, kupo! What if she can't get the letters on her in time? But I can't tell them that because they think it's the only hope…' _he thought, thinking desperately of a different solution.

Riku burst in, glaring at Kairi.

"Make yourself at home," he said sarcastically, taking a seat next to Naminé.

"Where's Aerith?" she asked. He rubbed his temples.

"I threw her in storage and put Sleep on her. How are we going to explain this when she wakes up? And why did you ask me to do that?" he asked, glaring icily at Kairi. She smirked.

"Because!" she sang. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"How are you an angel? Whatever." He waved them off. When he saw Rinoa, his eyes narrowed. "Who's this?"

"I'm a friend," said Rinoa, deciding not to complicate anything. Besides, if he knew she was a demon, wouldn't he go after her? Riku stared at her suspiciously, but shrugged.

"Are you guys done talking? We should get to work." Kairi smiled slyly.

"Yeah we are. Hey, my friend, Moona and I can handle the patients and stuff. You and Naminé can go off doing other things. There's gonna be too many people in the tent so Naminé won't be needed! Come on, you guys!" The demon and Moona stared in confusion.

"Huh?" Rinoa looked at Naminé and Riku, who were blushing and stuttering. "Oh! Well…let's go, Moona!" The Moogle angrily shook his head. He flew off Naminé's head and blocked her from Riku by holding his stubs out and glaring at him.

"Never, kupo! I'm not leaving Ms. Naminé alone with jerkface, kupo!" Rinoa rolled her eyes and grabbed Moona's pom-pom. Moona got into another giggling fit and danced through the air. Kairi grabbed his foot like a balloon and walked out of the house with Rinoa.

"Play nice, you two!" said Kairi, winking at them. Riku growled.

"Kairi…" Rinoa giggled.

"Oo, you two will be all alone in this house? A _boy's_ house?" Riku glared at her.

"Get out of my house!" he roared. The girls squealed and ran out, making him sigh. Naminé was still blushing.

"So…what now?" she asked quietly. Riku looked around his house, realizing he didn't have much to do except for messing around with his other weapons. He felt a little glad that he and Naminé could be alone for once without a Moogle hounding him. But he wasn't planning on making her uncomfortable.

"Wanna just talk?" he suggested. Naminé beamed.

"Sure! Tell me about you!" she cried, scooting closer and watching him. Riku pretended to clear his throat as if he were about to tell a grand story. Naminé giggled, sitting more comfortably on the couch.

"I became a demon hunter when I was fourteen. My entire family has hunted demons for decades so naturally I became one." Naminé looked around the house. It didn't look like a house fit for a family. It seemed very lonely.

"Where is your family?" she asked. Riku grinned.

"They live in the city miles away. I came here years ago because this village asked for help. My dad told me to come here because I was one of the best in my family," he added with great pride. Naminé remembered her family, remembering how much she missed them. And Riku's family was still alive but he wasn't visiting?

"Do you miss them?" she asked, knowing that she was getting personal. Riku's smile faltered.

"Yeah, but the people here need me. My dad said I had to choose the people who needed defending than the people who know how to. He doesn't want me to come home either because he said that if demons attack while I'm gone, then I might as well have killed the villagers myself." Naminé cringed. His father was ruthless…

"Your father gives you a lot of responsibility," she decided to say, hoping it came off as polite. Riku chuckled.

"A couple people in the city said 'If Sephiroth can take care of an entire city, then his son can take care of a small village.'" Sephiroth? The infamous demon hunter? When Naminé's eyes widened, Riku grinned.

"Yeah, he's my dad." Naminé nodded slowly. Sephiroth was the idol of her older cousins when they were still alive. Even then they said they would be afraid to meet him.

"I hear he's very…ruthless." Riku laughed easily.

"The rumors are true! But he's the best. I honestly doubt he's going to Heaven though." Naminé gasped.

"Riku! You make it sound as if he's a sinner!" He looked nervous.

"He enjoys killing demons. I think he likes it too much. One time he joked that he would kill more demons as a demon because now he doesn't have to find them. I didn't think it was a joke. But he cares about me though. I get mail from him every week." He gestured to the table in his dining room. Naminé peered over and saw a mass of packages.

"That's a lot of stuff!"

"Weapons, potions and letters," said Riku, getting up and walking to the table. He picked up some letters and read aloud.

"'If you die, I'll kill you.' 'This potion's good for you.' 'Break this weapon and you die. It was your grandfather's.' 'This armor will protect you as it did for me.' 'If I hear that you were killed by a demon I'll dump your ashes in Hell.'" Naminé tried not to laugh. They were letters of encouragement and worry, and letters of threats. She wondered if there were two different senders. Riku set the letters down, a look of homesick was on his face for a second, but quickly faded as he turned to her.

"I miss my family a lot, but I'm not going to risk the entire village for a visit." Naminé slowly got up, placing a hand on his arm when she made her way over. She smiled sympathetically.

"It's very sweet that he trusts you enough and still cares for you. You are very lucky." Unconsciously, she laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, he only placed his head on hers and smiled. Naminé looked around the table. There were stronger potions than the ones used in the med tent, different types of Keyblades, sets of armor and piles of letters. What caught her eye was a small doll with bright blue button eyes and sunny fur. It was a chocobo doll. The letter next to it was dated this morning. 'In case you get too homesick. No need to thank me, I can feel your gratitude,' it read.

Gasping, she picked up the little chocobo doll.

"How cute!" she sang. Riku's face flared red.

"I'm. Going. To. Murder. Him." He snatched the letter, nearly tearing it after reading. "Thanks, Dad. I swear I'm going to kill you since you just proved that you're a demon."

Naminé cuddled the doll, twirling away as Riku decided to tear up the letter.

"Your doll is so cute! When did you get it?" she asked excitedly. Maybe she could get one for Moona. Riku shook his head.

"When I was like two. Obviously my dad kept it longer and likes being an ass. Give it to me, I'll send it back." When he tried to take it back, Naminé gasped and ran to the other side of the table. He sighed tiredly.

"Naminé. Hand it over." She shook her head.

"But it's so cute! Why wouldn't you want it?" He smirked.

"Do you want it? You can have it." Naminé smiled beautifully.

"Really? Moona would love this!"

"Moona." Riku felt a little disappointed. It was for the puffball that calls him jerkface? Dammit, now he wanted it back. But he tried grinning, hoping he might get on Moona's good side. "Moona, huh? Well, hopefully he'll stop calling me a jerkface!"

Naminé playfully thought for a minute, then shook her head.

"I don't think so! It's from me, so he'll call you a jerkface!" Riku went with it and shook his head.

"Hell no! I want it back then!" He chased her around the table for the doll, but she clutched it to her chest tightly.

"No take-backs! Ah!" she screamed when Riku hoisted her over his shoulder.

* * *

The sounds of laughter reached outside where Roxas was hearing from the forest. His chest ached with jealousy. Beside him, Xion was hearing the sounds with distaste.

"Looks like she found someone new! Not bad though, she has good taste." She watched Roxas grow more furious by the second. "You should move on too."

He only smirked cruelly, scaring her for an instant. "No. This is good. It sucks to see this, but it's all working out." Sora appeared next to them, shoving Xion so he was in the middle.

"What's up? Oh." He heard Naminé and Riku laughing. "That's what you've been waiting for, right?"

Xion stared at them. Why were they acting as if this was okay? She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going home. If you change your mind, Roxas," she purred, running her finger down his arm, "I'll be in my room." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, fuck off, Xion." He bumped her out of the way. Xion glared at him, then at the direction of the laughter. Roxas was staring wistfully at the house. _'Why does he want her so badly? Why won't he have me instead? I would never fight against him,'_ she thought, a swirl of envy deep in her stomach. Roxas didn't even look at her. _'He probably will if she's gone.' _Shesmiled to herself, then disappeared in smoke.

"So, now that Riku and Naminé are starting to have feelings for each other, what do you plan on doing?" Roxas grinned.

"Easy. I'm going to use Riku to get to Naminé. I can threaten Naminé if we can corner Riku. You up for that?" Sora grinned.

"Sounds good. I need to kill him for almost killing me." They heard Naminé squeal, reminiscent of the times when she and Roxas were together.

"Aww, you can hear how happy they are. It makes me sick," said Roxas, smiling madly. Sora nudged him.

"Are you going to see her again tonight?" he asked slyly. He smiled.

"Maybe. But not like last night."

* * *

Aerith woke up in the shed, rubbing her head. Where was she? Why was she in here? She remembered Riku locking her in here, but why did he do that? She got up and went to the door, discovering that it was still locked. She groaned, hitting it with her fist.

"Someone open up, please!" she moaned, banging her forehead on the door. She sensed Sora and Roxas nearby, hoping they would come let her out.

"Aerith?" asked Sora outside the door. She sighed in relief.

"Sora! Get me out of here!" The wooden beam was lifted off and the door opened. Roxas and Sora stared at Aerith.

"What happened?" Aerith walked out of the shed, pouting.

"Riku put me in here. I don't know why he did." What if they found out about Rinoa? She started making her way to the med tent.

"Where are you going?" asked Roxas.

"To the med tent. I need to see if Rinoa is all right."

Rinoa and Kairi were treating the patients quickly with the Moogles. Moona was angrily mixing a potion.

"We shouldn't have left Ms. Naminé alone, kupo!" Kairi tapped him on the head.

"They should be fine. Riku's not that kind of guy." Before Moona could rant, the tent flap opened and Aerith strode in. Roxas and Sora hid elsewhere so Kairi couldn't see them.

"Shit," Rinoa muttered, then mustered up a smile when she remembered what Riku had done. "Aerith! Did you enjoy your nap?" Aerith blinked.

"What? You told Riku to put me in the shed?" Kairi looked at Rinoa, wondering what she was talking about. When Rinoa winked at her, she understood.

"Yes I did!" she lied brightly. "I saw that you were really tired this morning so I figured you needed a nap. I told Riku to get you to sleep somewhere when he came in." Aerith smiled gently.

"Thank you for being worried." She turned and glared a bit at Kairi. "What are you doing here?"

Kairi grinned innocently. "There aren't any demons to kill so I thought I can be of some help."

"And where's Naminé?"

"With Riku!" she admitted proudly, seeing the color on Aerith's cheeks pale. Roxas clenched his fist, but remained calm. He didn't think Aerith would.

She didn't.

"But she was supposed to be here! Why'd she go with Riku?" she shouted. This girl was putting Riku and Naminé together! And why was Rinoa allowing this? She was ruining it too! Was it because of Squall that she was doing this? Demons could love humans too!

"There are a lot of us working here. She would've sat here all bored," replied Kairi. Sora whistled.

"She's their matchmaker!" Roxas growled.

"I'm going to kill her…"

Naminé was holding the chocobo doll as Riku was taking her back to the med tent. He had an ache in his side where she had elbowed him.

"That Moogle of yours doesn't need to be so protective if you can handle yourself." She smiled.

"He cares about me. I don't think it'll be safe for you to walk into the tent," she admitted, reaching the tent flap. When she opened it, she smiled when she saw her friends.

"Hello!" she greeted. Riku poked his head in. Moona saw and glared at him.

"Jerkface! Did you do anything to Ms. Naminé, kupo?" he demanded. Riku quickly shook his head, hands up.

"No!" he shouted.

"Liar, kupo!" Moona yelled. He dropped his stirring spoon.

"Flying kick, kupo!" He sailed across with his foot out, but Riku ducked and the Moogle flew outside and crash landed into the snow. From where Roxas and Sora were standing, they only saw Moona soar out of the tent. Roxas nodded in approval.

"I like the little puffball." Sora nudged him again.

"Should we stay here?" he asked worriedly. "If Riku senses us again, he'll start a fight. Let's just go home." Roxas sighed, but he was right. He took one last look at Naminé when she came out of the tent to get Moona, whose head was stuck in a pile of snow. She picked him up, dusted the snow off and cuddled him. She looked so happy. Why couldn't she have that smile on her face when she was with him now? She always had before. He couldn't stand seeing her so happy and forgetting him. He and Sora vanished.

Naminé took Moona back to the tent, but she sensed something behind her and turned around. Nothing was there. Moona poked her.

"Ms. Naminé?" She smiled down at him.

"Sorry, Moona!" She handed him the chocobo doll. He cheered and hugged the doll tightly. Riku looked over and smiled, walking to her side.

"So I guess he likes the doll." Naminé smiled.

"Yes he does!" Kairi and Rinoa poked their heads out, cooing at the sight.

"They look like a family!" cried Kairi. "Moona's like the baby!"

They looked at each other in alarm, faces red. Moona stopped hugging the chocobo doll.

"Family? Not with jerkface, kupo!" He flew into the air, grabbing Naminé by the back of her collar and dragging her away from Riku. Aerith came out and saw Naminé and Riku together. Roxas and Sora were gone. She bit her bottom lip. _'Poor Roxas. He probably saw the whole thing…' _She had to go home. What if he gave up? He loves her so much. She had to encourage him.

"We need to go home!" she said out loud. When everyone stared at her in confusion, she took a deep breath.

"Home, we just need to go home." Kairi looked up at the sky in boredom.

"But it's only noon. Why don't you stay longer?" Rinoa smiled.

"Yeah, Aerith! Let's just hang out!" Aerith smiled nervously. Rinoa was restless, she knew, but Roxas really needed someone to talk to.

"Rinoa, we can come back tomorrow." Riku narrowed his eyes. That name…

"Rinoa? Like the woman who died fifty years ago in a demon attack by Leon?" he asked. His father had told him that demons also had the power to change humans into demons after they killed them. Is that what Rinoa's killer did to her?

The same thought crossed their minds. _'Oh shit…'_

"My name's common from where I'm from," Rinoa said simply. Riku turned his gaze to Rinoa, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh? Where are you from?" They kept looking back at Rinoa and Riku, wondering if he would kill her. Aerith reached behind her back, her staff slowly materializing in her hand if she needed it.

"Balamb. Where Rinoa died. Her name is honored there," she lied. She hadn't been to Balamb since she died. She wondered if anyone she knew was still there. They would be old, but she wanted to know how they were. Like Quistis, Selphie, Zell and Irvine. Riku seemed to buy the story.

"I see." He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for keeping you here. Have a safe walk back home." When Aerith and Rinoa were about to leave, Kairi coughed into her hand.

"May God guide you safely back home," she said, watching Aerith's reaction. The demon tensed, but nodded and walked off with Rinoa. Moona stared at them leave. When Riku, Kairi, and Naminé weren't looking, he disappeared.

"Strange. Rinoa's name is honored in Balamb?" he asked, looking at Kairi.

"I don't know. I haven't been in Balamb since Rinoa was killed by Leon," she admitted truthfully. Naminé smiled.

"Moona has Moogle friends in Balamb that he can communicate with from far away! Right, Moona?" She turned, expecting for Moona to dance and agree with her. But he was gone. On the ground was the doll. Her heart dropped as she bent to pick it up.

"Moona? Where are you?" She whirled around, trying to find him. Her and her friends quickly split up, shouting Moona's name.

* * *

Rinoa sighed as they returned back to Hell. Aerith quickly gave her a smile and ran off down the hallway.

"I'm going to talk to Roxas!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Dammit. I didn't want to come back so soon…" she muttered unhappily. She strode back to the door with the lion carved on it. The chains wouldn't come on unless she was inside so it was unlocked. Rinoa opened the door and walked in. Squall was gone, which was a surprise. At least she could be alone and think about how she would get more information. The door shut behind her automatically. Suddenly, she felt like an idiot. Didn't Aerith say she was going to talk to Roxas?

"Why didn't I follow her? Dammit! Now I'm stuck here until Squall gets back!"

"Why didn't you, kupo?" asked a small voice behind her. Moona appeared from behind her, flying into the air.

"How did you get here?" asked Rinoa. Moona danced around.

"I hung onto your back, kupo!" She stared at him.

"Seriously? Moona, you do know where you are, right? You're in Hell!" Moona stopped dancing, looking at her seriously.

"I need to help Ms. Naminé, kupo. She's really important, kupo!" Rinoa smiled sympathetically. She reached out to him, but he eyed her suspiciously. What if she grabbed his pom-pom? But instead, she patted his head. He reminded her of Kairi and her friends who tried to help her. But they were too late. She only hoped that they would save Naminé.

"Can you get out somehow?" Moona looked around, humming in thought.

"When will the door open, kupo?" Rinoa sighed and plopped onto the bed, propping her chin on her hand.

"Squall has to get home." He groaned.

"That takes too long, kupo!" As he was whining, the door was getting unlocked. Rinoa excitedly watched the door. She had never been so happy to see him before. Moona quickly flew over the door frame. Rinoa nodded to him and sat casually on the bed. The door slowly swung open and Squall appeared. Moona quickly flew out the little opening he was given while Rinoa distracted the demon.

"Rinoa. How was the human world?" She kept looking up at the ceiling, smiling when Moona slipped out undetected. She turned her attention back to Squall, her smile mellowing out.

"It was fine. I met Naminé." He nodded, taking off his black jacket to show off his black tank top.

"What did you think of her?" She lay back on the bed, kicking off her black boots.

"She seems really sweet." She hoped she wouldn't give away much to him or else he might tell Roxas. She felt a dip in the bed and looked up to see him sitting next to her. His hand brushed against her face, sweeping away strands of hair. She felt a blush rising on her face. _'What's this feeling?'_ she thought. _'I've never felt this warm before…'_

"You've been thinking about the past, haven't you?" he asked. She didn't reply, the warm feeling growing cold and distant. How did he know?

"You want to go back to Balamb, is that right?" She nodded immediately. She wanted to know how everyone was. Squall shook his head.

"You were 17, Rinoa. It's been fifty years. If anyone who is still alive sees you there, you might give them a heart attack." Her heart dropped. She was desperate to see someone familiar again. She had been so lonely for the past fifty years.

"I want to see my friends at least. Please, Squall," she begged, tears streaming. He sighed. He hated that sad look on her face. Especially if he was the one who put it there. She wanted to see her friends from before, but he knew what had happened to them. Instead of answering, he cast a Sleep spell on her. One day, he would tell her that her friends had become angels, but how they did would break her heart.

* * *

Moona casted an invisibility spell on himself, gliding through the halls in hopes of hearing Aerith's voice. He was surrounded by a bitter cold, constantly hearing the moans of the dead. Accompanying the noise was the mischievous laughter of the demons. He hoped to find the right room to get out of this hall!

"You better not be giving up on her!" He heard Aerith's scolding voice behind a large door. Thankfully it was inches from shutting so he squeezed through with little difficulty. Sora, Roxas, Aerith and Cloud were all sitting on couches. Roxas was rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"I'm not giving up, Aerith. I just wanted to come back." Aerith's arms were crossed over her chest.

"And what do you plan on doing now? Riku's making moves and Rinoa just let it happen! Considering what happened before, all Naminé's friends are praying that she gets together with Riku."

'_Except me, kupo!'_ he thought. He froze when Cloud looked right at him. _'Oh no! What do I do, kupo?'_

But Cloud turned away. Moona tried not to sigh too loud. Sora grinned.

"Roxas here's got a plan! Tell them!" he said, elbowing the demon in the ribs. Roxas smirked.

"It's pretty simple. Once Naminé has enough feelings for Riku, we ambush him. Once we ambush him, we make her choose. Either Riku dies, or she comes with me." Moona held his gasp in his throat. This was what Roxas was planning? He might as well kill Naminé! If Naminé chose to be with Roxas, then technically speaking she willingly went with him to Hell and lessens his guilt. But she belonged in Heaven. She deserved happiness. Hell wasn't happiness.

Moona shuddered. When he ran out in the hall the first time, he was greeted by the shrill calling of dead souls and demons. Naminé wouldn't last a few minutes here. She would go insane and try killing herself, only to find that she would revive next to Roxas unscathed. The only way she could die was if she was killed by a blessed weapon and that was a bit merciful because her soul would be purified. But if she died by a stronger demon, her soul would join the ones lost in Hell.

Moona was surprised he was still okay. Maybe because he was God's healer and protected by His love. He silently thanked God and made the cross.

Even though he hated Riku, Riku was at least human. In fact, Riku wasn't a bad guy. Yeah, he was a jerkface, but he can make Naminé happy. And once the two pass on, they could go to Heaven and he could go with them. But if she came here, what could he do? He risked a lot coming here by himself. If he was caught by a demon and killed, then his soul would remain in Hell.

'_Then I just won't get caught, kupo!'_ Roxas sighed, all the demonic traits gone. Moona quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"I don't want her to be unhappy with me though. What if she ends up like Rinoa? She basically shut Squall out." Cloud scoffed.

"She'll get over it. Even if she came here, she's not safe by herself. You can protect her. Once she sees that you actually love her, then she will love you back. You just need to be patient." Moona wanted to yell at them. They acted as if they knew Naminé. There was no way she could forgive someone if they tore her away from God. But he finally got closer to take a good look at Roxas.

He was pale. Not Moogle pale, but enough that he appeared physically weak. His blue eyes were sad and full of regret and longing. Whenever he said Naminé's name, the eyes that were dull with sadness brightened just for a little bit to sustain himself. He looked tired, he looked like he could go insane. He had so many emotions pent up inside him that there was a hunger for happiness and a short fuse for temper. Moona wondered what would happen if Naminé was here by his side. Would he finally come alive?

But he was a demon. He was rejected from God because of the danger he posed to the peace of Heaven.

"She'll want to be in Heaven though," Aerith argued. "Humans are so blind to believe that Heaven is this beautiful land of peace and happiness." Moona wanted to throw a Holy spell at her. How would demons know how Heaven is like? They weren't allowed near it. He had been in Heaven before God asked him and his friends to go to the human world to heal and aid anyone who needed it. Heaven was beautiful, warm and free. People were happy. It was perfect for Naminé who always tried to give people happiness.

"It is to people like her," Sora quipped. "With the way she is, Heaven is the perfect fit for her. Down here, she'll need to get used to it." Moona glared at him. He was the ex-angel who willingly chose to be in Hell by allowing a human to die. Aerith scoffed, glaring at Sora.

"Whose side are you on? We're supposed to be helping Roxas, not guilt tripping him!" She smiled encouragingly at Roxas. "If you love her and she loves you, no one else matters. If you can make this place a different Heaven for her, then you two will be happy."

He looked mildly pleased. "Thanks, Aerith."

The female demon grinned and bounced up. "The pleasure's all mine! Now, you need to rest! I see those bags under your eyes." Roxas went red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I will." Cloud got up from his seat. Before he left, he paused. Moona stopped breathing. Did he notice him? At least Moona knew how to fight, a bit. Or he could run all the way to Rinoa and she would keep him safe. But Cloud made no indication that he detected Moona in the room.

"What are you going to do with the angel?" Roxas smirked.

"Easy. If Naminé chooses me, then Kairi failed as her duty as an angel. She took Naminé under her protection. Naminé is her responsibility. And to make sure she doesn't get in the way of our ambush, then Sora here will do the rest." Sora made a peace sign.

"Damn straight." Moona couldn't believe his luck. They basically told him everything! Man, these demons were dumb! All he had to do was report back to the others! He could communicate with his friends back at the cathedral and that way the info could be given right away rather than waiting for a day.

He had to get back to Rinoa's room. Silent as a shadow, he flew over them and towards the door. But once he reached the opening, Cloud spoke again.

"I had a feeling we were being spied on." He suddenly grabbed Moona by the foot. "Here's the little bastard."

* * *

Dude, when I first wrote this chapter, it was BEYOND jumbled! I mean, scenes scattered everywhere! Please review and give any feedback, just no flames! Or else I have to sic Moona on you!

…Or am I? I'm joking! But seriously, I love reviews! Please drop some off!

If any of you have read my 'House of Sin' story, I have good news! My new story of one-shots shall be published soon within the week! Until then, please be patient!

Next chapter:

"_Hey, Kairi!" She whirled around, fist curled and swinging. He caught it effortlessly._

"_You sick son of a bitch," she spat. He grinned and tried to kiss her on the lips, but she jerked away. The movement made him smile playfully._

"_Damn you're feisty! Why the sudden rejection, baby?" She scoffed, was he for real?_

"_Maybe the fangs or the fact that you're a demon now?" she pointed out sarcastically. He sighed, clicking his tongue._

"_Aww, that's not fair! I'm still Sora! Just more happier." She shook her head, his smile was nostalgic. It reminded her of when they were together in Heaven, where she thought they could be happy._

"_Why did you leave?" _


	5. Tearing Purity Apart

**A/N: Dear Lord it's been forever! I'm so sorry for leaving this story! I'll try very hard to update this story, but I won't give up!**

* * *

The demons stood up, staring at Moona who was still invisible. He tried pulling himself out of Cloud's grip, his wings beating helplessly_. 'I'm gonna be in Hell forever, kupo!'_

He didn't even get the chance to tell the others he had gone. And now they would never know where he went. Naminé would be alone. With that, his eyes flared. Naminé needed him.

"Flare!" The spell shot out from him, knocking Cloud back into Aerith. The adults stumbled and both met the ground in a heap. Aerith struggled to help him sit up.

"Cloud!" Moona flew out of the room and raced down the hall. Behind him, Sora and Roxas were following with their Keyblades.

"I don't see shit!" shouted Sora. Cloud emerged from the room with his giant blade. He could still sense Moona in the hall.

"It's headed to Squall's room!"

The door of Squall's room was still open. Moona flew in and saw Rinoa sleeping peacefully on the bed with Squall sitting next to her. '_Why is she asleep, kupo?' _He soared next to her sleeping body, shaking her just enough so Squall wouldn't notice. But he looked alert and was staring where Moona was standing. '_Wake up, kupo!'_ How was she sleeping so deeply? He had to wake her up somehow to get him out of this mess! Wait a minute, he suddenly came up with a spell to wake her up.

"Blizzard!" The ice spell latched onto her lower back and woke her instantly. She shot up in bed, nearly hitting Squall in the process.

"What the hell?" Her ears were pierced by all the yelling and her back was freezing. "What's that noise?"

The other demons barged in, weapons out. Squall narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"There's a spy in here!" shouted Sora. Rinoa's eyes widened. Moona was seen? She felt something curl into her back and looked behind. Moona. Damn, she had to think of something! She took a deep breath, masking her face with her usual blank stare.

"Why would you think a spy would come down to Hell?" she asked in a bored tone. Roxas's Keyblade vanished. He was glaring at something, but didn't know what.

"It doesn't matter, we just have to find out what it is and kill it." She rolled her eyes, but in her mind she reaped through ideas to get them off subject.

"Maybe it was a lower demon. You know those bastards cause trouble all the time." Moona was nodding his head furiously next to her. They seemed to take the lie.

"And you." She pointed at Squall. "Shouldn't you be doing something?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled, not wanting to deal with her. He got up from the bed, the other demons making way for him. He paused and turned, smirking at her. "If you wanted to be alone, you could have asked nicely."

The door slammed shut when Rinoa shot a Blizzaga spell. The chains ran across the doors and locked them securely.

"Go to hell!" she screamed through the door.

"We're already here!" said Sora mockingly. Rinoa growled dangerously. Even Moona had to inch away from her.

"Shut up!" She heard them laugh and walk away. Moona sighed and revealed himself to Rinoa.

"Thank you, kupo," he whimpered. Rinoa grinned.

"You're welcome." She plopped down on the bed and happily swayed around. "So, did you find out what you needed?" Moona bounced on the bed.

"Yes, kupo!" Rinoa swung her legs over the bed, winking at him.

"Then you need to head back and help them before they find you, puffball. Remember, I'm here to help you guys too." Moona stared at her, sorry that no one could help her when she needed it most.

"I'm sorry we were too late." Rinoa blinked. Tears swelled up inside as she thought about her friends fifty years ago. But she took a breath to calm herself.

"This isn't about me anymore, Moona. Help Naminé before it'll be too late for her too." Moona nodded, stepping back on the bed and bowing respectfully before fading away in a cloud of light. Rinoa sighed, finally dropping onto the bed and letting her tears out. She ached for someone to hold and comfort her like Selphie used to when they were running from Squall. Now, she had no one.

* * *

Naminé was running around the village looking for Moona. Her cheeks and hands burned from the cold, but she had to find him. Kairi went invisible and flew around the village to find him from above. Riku was following Naminé, trying to keep up with her panicked pace.

"Moona!" she called. '_She's not gonna last long, it's way too damn cold,'_ he thought.

"Naminé!" Riku grabbed her by the shoulders, the back of his hand resting on her face. "It's too cold to stay out much longer." And they were getting away from the village and near the forest. A forest that probably had demons.

She sadly brushed his hand away as she started to cry. "But what about Moona?"

He smirked, trying to make her feel better. "The puffball should be fine. He disappeared when Rinoa and Aerith went home, right?"

Naminé nodded. Then froze. Oh God, did he follow them to Hell? He was with Rinoa, thankfully, and God was protecting him. He should be fine. She suddenly shivered, the adrenaline clearing out of her system.

"It's really cold out here." He laughed, his hands glowing red and rubbing her arms through the white cloak she had on. She sighed in relief, his hands were really warm.

"It's snowing. Did you expect sunshine and shit during the winter?" he joked. Naminé giggled.

"That would've been nice." She tried puffing hot air on her hands. Riku grinned.

"Let's go back to my house. I'll make you something hot to drink." He silently prayed to God that Moona would be all right, but guided Naminé back to his house.

* * *

Kairi soared through the air, trying to sense for a Moogle down below. And of course him being white wasn't helping with the fine coat of snow on the ground. Where was he? He wouldn't go out of his way to scare them like this.

That was when she sensed a demon. Oh God, was Moona…?

The presence wasn't far. She knew damn well who it was, her once-lover, Sora.

"Hey, Kairi!" She whirled around, fist curled and swinging. He caught it effortlessly, his demon wings beating strongly against the cold.

"You sick son of a bitch," she spat. He grinned and tried to kiss her on the lips, but she jerked away. The movement made him smile playfully.

"Damn you're feisty! Why the sudden rejection, baby?" She scoffed, was he for real?

"Maybe the fangs or the fact that you're a demon now?" she pointed out sarcastically. He sighed, clicking his tongue.

"Aww, that's not fair! I'm still Sora! Just happier." She shook her head, his smile was nostalgic. It reminded her of when they were together in Heaven, where she thought they could be happy.

"Why did you leave?" He blinked, showing teeth as he grinned.

"I think you know why, baby." She shook her fist at her side.

"I don't understand. Why did you let Roxas kill that human? We're supposed to save those people, Sora. You were an angel." Sora's eyes shone in contempt.

"That human was a sadist! He physically tortured his fellow students. No one was going to miss him." Kairi shook her head. She knew about the human, but that wasn't an excuse.

"We don't decide their fate, Sora. That's God and the Devil's decision. Why did you think that you had his life in your control?" She approached him, floating in the air and not flinching in the freezing wind that bit at her as her eyes hardened in anger.

"You are an abomination. You betrayed everything just to get back at one human. You betrayed _me_." Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke, but she stiffened so he wouldn't see. Instead, she smirked cruelly. "You're pathetic. All you did was show me that the man you so badly wanted to be was a monster. How does it feel to have blood on your hands and souls screaming at you to be freed from Hell? You like having people bend over for you begging for their lives?"

Sora didn't wince. Something in him was a bit hurt by her words, but he didn't mind all that much. His pearly white canines grinned at her through the snow, blue eyes shining red for a moment.

"Damn, I _love_ it when you talk dirty to me." Before she could react, he grabbed her by the bicep roughly and yanked her forward, slamming his mouth on hers. Her eyes grew wide, staring into Sora's intense orbs as he gauged her reaction. She wasn't responding, making him smirk against her lips. He felt himself grow hard, grinding his hips against hers so she could feel what she was doing to him.

Surges of electricity ran through her body, secretly loving the kiss. But as she thought of how good it felt, a burning sensation made her cry out. Her wings were tearing off on their own. Feathers slowly pulled off of her like someone was ripping them off. She felt something warm flow down her back slowly, eyes widening in horror when she realized that it was her blood.

"Stop! Please, it hurts!" she screamed. Sora quickly pulled away, panicked.

"Are you all right, Kairi?" he asked quickly, keeping her in his arms around her as her wings looked limp and hung awkwardly on her back, no longer keeping her in the air. She had tears of pain on her cheeks as he wiped her face with his hand, her blood slowly coating the arms around her. But before he could ask her again if she was okay, something shiny appeared between them, materializing into Moona. Sora's eyes went big with surprise.

"What the fuck-" Moona forced them apart by blasting Sora with a Holy spell. He quickly turned and used Curaga on Kairi, her wings sewing back into her back, the blood disappearing with the pain. She sighed in relief. Her wings fluttered back to normal, letting her float back in the air.

"Are you okay, Ms. Kairi?" asked Moona worriedly. She smiled, biting back the leftover pain.

"Yes, thank you, Moona." He smiled in relief. Sora stared at them, them down at his arms covered in Kairi's blood. The sight shocked him, but he forced himself to speak.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Sora, still standing feet away from them. He pointed a finger at Kairi. "Your wings were tearing off!"

Kairi was catching her breath. "That's what happens when you choose Hell over Heaven, Sora. When an angel loves a demon, your wings are torn apart to make way for the devil wings. Don't you remember that happening to you?"

Sora's eyes hardened. When he went to Hell, he was too angry over the betrayal to feel the pain. "I tore my wings off myself, Kairi."

She blinked. Sora ripped them off on his own? He didn't feel pain like she did? Thinking of the image of Sora tearing off his wings made her gag.

"Oh G-God, I- I'm going t-to be sick!" she managed to gasp out, her stomach knotting and threatening to hurl. Sora, worried, flew an inch closer to them. Moona had a stub around her, glaring at Sora and pointing his other stub at him. It glowed red with magic.

"Stay away from us, kupo! Firaga!" The fire spell burst from his other stub. Sora reared back and blocked it with his Ultima Weapon. Kairi's Destiny's Embrace Keyblade appeared in her hand in case they were going to fight. But Sora didn't look like he was going to attack. Instead, the weapon disappeared from his hand. He didn't hide the concern on his face.

"Feel better, Kairi. We'll see each other again soon." He bowed his head and returned to Hell. She saw him fade away, confusion filling up the space where the pain left.

Moona shrugged, turning to Kairi. "I have news, kupo!"

She did a mental 180, remembering why she was in the sky to begin with. She bumped his head with Destiny's Embrace.

"You, puffball! You had us worried!" He rubbed the top of his head.

"I was only gone for a little bit, kupo!" he whined. She smiled and petted his head.

"Okay, okay. Just be careful next time! We don't want to lose you." He nodded.

"I understand, kupo." Kairi took a deep breath, smoothing out her hair and flying back to the village with Moona.

"So tell me what's going on down there."

* * *

Sora stumbled back into his room where he materialized, nearly bumping into Roxas who was on the couch. The blonde demon jerked back to avoid Sora's outspread wings.

"Hey, watch where-" He turned to scold him, but saw the pale face of his friend. Then looked him over and saw blood. From the scent, it wasn't his. He dropped his temper.

"Sora? What happened?" Sora looked at him as though he didn't realize he was there, then snapped back to normal.

"Oh, sorry Roxas. I was just thinking about something." He talked normally as if he weren't covered in the red fluid that smelled strongly. Roxas frowned, gesturing to the blood.

"That isn't yours," he pointed out. Sora looked down at the blood, shaking his head.

"It's not." His fists clenched, cursing Heaven for even thinking of granting Kairi so much pain. He would rather take her life than see her tortured. He turned to Roxas with a determined look in his eye.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry! I'm going to try to get one chapter out before spring break ends, but I can't make promises! Please stay tuned!

Next chapter preview:

_"So what do we do now?"_

_"Roxas won't stop until he gets what he wants. Riku, I might need your help."_

_"Anything to protect everyone."_

_"Good. Then I have to ask you to train Naminé. We don't have a choice at this point."_


End file.
